First times to Many Obstacles
by Joy-chan
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome first meet in highschool, but, they're not too fond of each other and obstacles arise. Sango and Miroku are determined to get them together; but what if more trouble comes? InuKag, Some M/S
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I hope you really like this story! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
************  
  
"Wake up, Kagome! Back to school!" A little boy exclaimed pounded on her door.  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled over on her bed not listening to anything the little boy said.  
  
"SIS! WAKE UP!" He yelled running in and pulling the sheet off his sister. Kagome groaned and sat up.  
  
'Errr..First day of high-school...' Kagome thought grimly. 'My summer vacation went by way too fast..' She thought getting off her bed and changing into her school uniform.  
  
*******  
  
"I'm gonna go to school now mom!" Kagome yelled running out the door of her house.  
  
"Bye Kagome! Have fun at school!"  
  
Kagome ran down the street rushing to her new school. She had plenty of time to get there, but she certainly didn't want to be late; especially since it was her first day in high school.  
  
She stopped and looked at the building in front of her.  
  
'It's huge.' Kagome said to herself. 'Tsukuda High.'  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned and looked to see who called her. She smiled. "Yuka, Eri, Ayumi! Hi!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Kagome, how was your summer?" Ayumi asked.  
  
Kagome sighed. "It went by way too fast.." She said quietly with her head down. Yuka smiled.  
  
"Hey keep your head up Kagome! At least the four of us got into the same high-school right?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yea, but we're not in the same classes. Not even in one."  
  
"Well we'll see you around after school then..or around the campus at least!" Eri said smiling at Kagome.  
  
"Oh! And you wouldn't believe how many cute guys we've seen over here!" They said happily.  
  
"Yea..I guess."  
  
"We better get going, class starts in ten minutes." Ayumi said running to the door.  
  
"She's right."  
  
"Yea we better get going!"  
  
Kagome just looked at them for a minute and sighed. She walked into the building and looked around looking for her locker.  
  
'Hmmmm..there.' She told herself walking towards the locker.  
  
She headed towards the locker and went up to it to open it. 'Let's see..'  
  
'It's jammed.' She thought pulling at the handle. 'Errrr...'  
  
"Feh, here." Said a boy. He walked up to the locker and pulled at the handle twice when it finally opened.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome answered looking at the boy. He had long silver hair with two dog ears on top of his head and his eyes were amber.  
  
"I'm Kagome." She said, introducing herself staring at his ears.  
  
"Inuyasha." He answered smugly. "I figured that I should get to the know the person who's locker is right next to mine." He said opening his own and putting some books in it.  
  
At that moment, the bell rang. Kagome looked up. "I'd better get to class. It was nice meeting you Inuyasha!" She yelled running to her room.  
  
"Feh."  
  
***********  
  
Kagome ran into the room just in time. She looked around, looking at each and every one of her new classmates.  
  
"Hello students. Class starts in five minutes. Please get ready to take your seats." The teacher said beginning to write some things on the board. "By the way, you can call me Mr. Omori."  
  
Kagome looked around and took her seat sighing to herself and putting her head down when she heard someone sit down in the next to her. She sighed and looked up to see who was going to be sitting next to her.  
  
"Hi." Said a girl to Kagome's right. She had long black hair and she was smiling at her.  
  
"My name's Sango." She said.  
  
"Hi, my name's Kagome." She replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you.Kagome." She said. "Well I'm gonna go and talk to some of the other students for a while." She said, getting up off the chair.  
  
She jumped when she heard someone else sit to her left. 'I wonder who that is..' She thought turning around to see the boy who helped her with her locker earlier.  
  
"Inu..yasha?"  
  
"Eh?" He said turning around, not even noticing her the first time, "Oh hey, I guess I sit next to you too...Kagome.is it?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yea, it's Kagome."  
  
"Oh okay." He said barely paying any attention to her.  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Alright, class! Let's begin!" Mr. Omori said. "I'm your homeroom teacher. As I've said before, you may all call Mr. Omori. I'll also be your science and family life teacher. Please open your textbooks to chapter one and begin writing notes on the scientific methods used." He said.  
  
Kagome took out her book and got ready to write notes. 'I really don't think I'm gonna enjoy high school..' She thought to herself. 'I wish I was still on vacation.'  
  
***************  
  
After what seemed like hours, it was finally lunch time. Kagome ran down the hall and rushed to the cafeteria looking for her friends.  
  
"Hi!" She said walking up to a table with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka.  
  
"Hi, Kagome! How was you're first day in class?" They said eating their lunches. Kagome smiled.  
  
"It was okay."  
  
"Yeah? Great to hear. Made any new friends?" Eri asked.  
  
"Uhm...."  
  
'Does Inuyasha or Sango count?' She thought.  
  
"Kagome? Daydreaming already?"  
  
"What? No! And, uhm.no I didn't really make any new friends yet." She stuttered.  
  
Her friends laughed. "Oh I see. High school isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Yuka said smiling.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I don't know... We barely even had a taste of it." She said.  
  
"Kagome after all these years, you're still a pessimist; always looking at the bad side of things. Why don't you look at the good side of things for once?" Ayumi asked biting a chunk of food out of her sandwich.  
  
***************  
  
"WHY SANGO!" Yelled a voice. "I didn't mean it!"  
  
"You pervert!" She screamed slapping Miroku across the face while he laughed.  
  
"May I sit with you?" He asked oblivious to what just occurred. Sango sighed and glared at him.  
  
Sango walked up to a table and sat down with Miroku near her.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku said looking at the half-demon.  
  
"Miroku, getting into trouble again I see?" He said looking at Sango's fuming face.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." Sango replied. "How was your vacation?"  
  
"It was okay." He said quietly. "Although I'd rather be anywhere else than this dump."  
  
"Haven't changed a bit.have you." She mumbled.  
  
Miroku laughed. "At least the three of us got into the same high school, right? That's the good thing!" He said as his hand traveled back down to Sango's side.  
  
*smack*  
  
"I don't know...maybe I was better off going to that other school I was accepted in." She grumbled, "And on the bad side, Inuyasha's long hated rival came to this school too."  
  
"You mean Kouga?" Miroku asked remembering him. "Oooh..yeah.."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha said whacking Miroku upside the head getting him to shut up. "I know that wimpy wolf is nothing compared to me." He said, pride filling his voice.  
  
Sango sighed and looked over to the tables on the side, where she spotted the girl she was talking to earlier.  
  
'Kagome.' She thought.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" She said, waving at the girl. Kagome looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi Sango!"  
  
"Eh? You met her too?" Inuyasha asked, looking over to Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm in the same class as you." She mumbled. "Hey she's waving at you too, you know. You can at least pretend to be nice."  
  
"Feh." He sighed, waving back at the girl.  
  
*****************  
  
"Eh? Who's that?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Oh, that's a girl from my class. Her name's Sango."  
  
"And who's the guy?" Eri asked dreamy eyed.  
  
"Oh, he's a classmate too. His name is Inuyasha."  
  
"And where did you two meet?"  
  
"Uh..we met before school. His locker is right next to mine."  
  
Her friends laughed. "Lucky Kagome. Lucky. We don't have any guys next to our lockers." They pouted.  
  
Kagome looked at them oddly. "Uh.."  
  
*************  
  
"What's her name?" Miroku asked looking over at her too.  
  
"Kagome." Sango replied.  
  
"Kagome." He repeated. "Nice name! I think I better go and say hi to her!" He said getting up. Inuyasha pulled him back down.  
  
"Don't even think about it." He warned.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
'Why is Inuyasha acting so weird?' Miroku thought. 'I'm just going to greet her the usual way I greet girls. The usual.'  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha oddly. 'What's with him? Usually he didn't care whoever Miroku decided to grope.'  
  
"Got a problem Sango?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.  
  
"N-No."  
  
"Then stop staring." He mumbled closing his eyes.  
  
Just then, the lunch bell rung. Sango looked up.  
  
"Well, we better get going." She said. "My next class is math..Honors Algebra.." She sighed. "I hate math."  
  
"Wow what a coincidence." Inuyasha said sarcastically, "That's my next class too."  
  
"And mine!" Miroku said happily.  
  
"I'm overjoyed..." Sango mumbled rushing off to class, meeting Kagome on the way.  
  
"Kagome! Hi!"  
  
"Hi Sango."  
  
"What's your next class?"  
  
"Math.Honors Algebra." She sighed. "I really don't like math."  
  
"Yea, I hate math too. But hey, I have that class next too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea!" She said smiling walking in the hallway with her.  
  
"Are you friends with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they made their way to the class.  
  
"Hmmm.? Yea we've been friends for a while now." She said simply. "He's in this class too, and so is my other friend Mir----"  
  
"Hello Kagome!" Miroku said walking up to her with Inuyasha not too far behind.  
  
"Uhm.Hi. Do I know you?"  
  
"Oh no, my name is Miroku. I'm Sango and Inuyasha's friend!" He said walking closer to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miroku." She smiled. Miroku laughed and his hand traveled lower and lower too----  
  
"Don't even think about it Miroku." Inuyasha warned pulling the boy's arm away. Kagome just looked at him oddly, not knowing what Miroku was about to do.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at him and Miroku smiled nervously. "Something wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh. No nothing's wrong." He said angrily walking ahead of them.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Leave me alone." He growled.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome's shocked expression and tried to lighten the mood by laughing a bit.  
  
"Don't mind him. He always gets into these type of moods." She said. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yup sure does." Miroku added.  
  
"I see."  
  
***********  
  
School was out and everyone was about ready to go home. Kagome and Inuyasha were in all of the same classes; Sango and Kagome were in four of the same classes, out of five, same with Miroku. She wasn't in any class with Ayumi, Eri or Yuka.  
  
"All this homework..." She groaned. "It's only the first day of school too." She said walking out the building with Sango.  
  
"I knew I wouldn't like high school." Sango said, while Inuyasha and Miroku followed behind her.  
  
"Hey, since the four of us are in almost all the classes why don't we go and do our homework together today?" She suggested looking at Kagome.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome said happily. "I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind if we did it at my place."  
  
"Alright, are you sure she doesn't mind?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"What do you say, Inuyasha, Miroku?"  
  
"SURE!" Miroku said happily scooting towards Kagome. Inuyasha growled and pulled him back.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Do you want to go?"  
  
"No, but I guess I have no choice." He said glaring at Miroku. "Someone needs to watch this guy...and I guess a little company wouldn't hurt either."  
  
"Okay then, let's go!"  
  
***************  
  
End of Chapter one! Chapter 2 up real soon! Thanks for reading so far! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And if you have any time, please read my other stories. "A Day in A Tavern and Two Drunk Men," and/or "Troubles in the Future," and/or "I Need You to Listen" And if anyone is wondering I am going to be updating all my stories a lot since its summer vacation! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! THANK YOU! 


	2. School Troubles

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha. Hi! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I hope you like this story! Here's Chapter 2!  
  
********  
  
"So, Kagome....where do you live?" Sango asked.  
  
"Only a couple blocks from here. We're almost there since we've been walking a while now."  
  
Sango nodded and smiled.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yuka, Eri and Ayumi just left me... We were thinking about going somewhere after school... Oh well. I've got lots of homework anyway.." She said quietly.  
  
"Who?" Miroku asked.  
  
"The girls I was sitting with at lunch."  
  
"Oooh." He replied.  
  
"There! Up those stairs!" Kagome said pointing up over at her home.  
  
"Is that..where you live?" Miroku said staring up at the huge flight of stairs that had to go up.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"It's a shrine." He said in amazement.  
  
"Yup it is." Kagome answered as they continued to walk up the stairs.  
  
*******  
  
"HEY SIS!" Sota said running to greet his sister. He looked up at the strangers and shrugged.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, this is my brother Sota. Sota meet Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha."  
  
"Cool, are you guys my sister's new friends?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Cool! Nice meeting you all! Sis, mom is out with grandpa, they won't be back until tomorrow. And I already asked mom permission if I could spend the night at a friends. So it's only you here tonight..and Buyo." He said smiling.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Again?"  
  
"Yup! Have fun with Buyo! I'm outta here!" He said running down the stairs to his friend's house. "Bye Sis! Oh and it was nice seeing you all again!"  
  
"Who's..Buyo?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile on his face that Kagome didn't seem to notice. Sango glared at him and smacked him on the backside of his head.  
  
"Ooh. he's my cat. Lately, he's the only thing in the house besides me.." She said opening the door.  
  
"Cat??? Oh...ok.." Miroku said embarrassed that he thought it was something else.  
  
They followed her in and Kagome led them to the living room. "You guys want anything to eat?"  
  
"It's alright." They said getting out their books.  
  
Kagome nodded and sat down. She took out her math book and began doing her algebra.  
  
***************  
  
Not long after, she began doing her essay.  
  
"Wow, you're pretty fast." Sango said watching Kagome speed through her homework.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You're way past the rest of us.." Miroku said. "Well, you and Inuyasha that is."  
  
"Feh. I told you Miroku, if you need help just ask." Inuyasha said in a less than friendly tone.  
  
"Heh, I will." He said trailing his hand to Sango's backside. Inuyasha sighed and looked back into the book.  
  
"PERVERT!" Sango said smacking him across the face. That was the first time Kagome saw Miroku do that and she sat with a shocked expression written on her face.  
  
"Don't worry, he's just a *smack* pervert, he's *smack* harmless though." Sango said smiling. *smack*  
  
"Eheheheh..." Kagome said trying to laugh her surprise off.  
  
Miroku smiled and moved his hand to a different direction, now towards Kagome.  
  
"MIROKU. I said, hands off."  
  
Miroku sighed and sat back. Kagome looked up and finally noticed what Miroku was about to do and scooted way back.  
  
"T-Thanks I-Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh.Humans.." He mumbled.  
  
"Hey!" Sango said getting up, "Inuyasha, you forget that you're half- human."  
  
"I wish I could. My demon side is much stronger than this weak human side."  
  
Kagome stared at him. "Eh....?"  
  
"What are you all staring at?!" He said turning around. "I'm outta here." He said walking out the door.  
  
"Sorry about that Kagome. He just gets into these moods." Sango said watching the hanyou leave.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I see. It looks like he can be a real jerk." She mumbled.  
  
Sango laughed. "Well, for some reason, he's a lot nicer around you...even nicer than he is to us and he's known us for a while now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, for one, he usually doesn't care if this pervert *smack* here gropes anyone. For some reason, he *smack* cares if it's you."  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Maybe it's because we're total strangers."  
  
'...I don't think so..' She thought.  
  
*********************************  
  
The next day, Kagome walked to school as early as possible. For some reason, she wanted to go. She rushed to the building and ran inside heading to her locker. She wasn't surprised to find Inuyasha there.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Feh.Humans.." He mumbled.  
  
"Hey!" Sango said getting up, "Inuyasha, you forget that you're half- human."  
  
"I wish I could. My demon side is much stronger than this weak human side."  
  
Kagome stared at him. "Eh....?"  
  
"What are you staring at?!" He said turning around. "I'm outta here." He said walking out the door.  
  
"Sorry about that Kagome. He just gets into these moods." Sango said watching the hanyou leave.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kagome sighed and went straight to her locker, not even giving the hanyou a glance. She went up to her locker and pulled on the handle.  
  
'It was pretty rude of him to say that about humans...' She thought a bit angry at the half-demon.  
  
She continued to pull on the locker and then she looked down.  
  
'Oh no. Don't tell me...' She sighed when she noticed it was locked. Again. She glared at the locker and pulled even harder.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Locker troubles again I see?"  
  
'What is it with this girl? I feel so different around her.' He thought looking at her face which was now concentrating on the jammed locker.  
  
Kagome looked at him and didn't say a word and went back to trying to pry it open once again.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Here." He said pulling at the locker once. Instantly the locker opened and Kagome shook her head in defeat.  
  
"I hate this locker.." She mumbled. "Thanks." She said walking away heading to class.  
  
"What's the matter wench, angry?" He asked watching her retreating form.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Answer my question."  
  
"Are you in a better mood today?" She said turning around to face him and ignoring his looks.  
  
"Feh. I do what I want." He answered.  
  
"What's your problem with humans anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha gaped at her and sighed without saying a word. He grumbled walking off in the other direction.  
  
'I wonder why he dislikes them so much....Did something happen to him before?' She thought.  
  
*************  
  
Kagome walked to her and sat down in her seat.  
  
"Morning, Kagome! You're here early!" Sango said happily walking up to her.  
  
"Morning Sango! I just wanted to come to school early today I guess."  
  
Sango nodded and looked up. "Well, here comes Inuyasha." She said waving at him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Still mad about yesterday?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango and sighed. "About that," he said looking to Kagome, "I'm sorry for shouting like that." He said walking away.  
  
Sango watched him leave and stared at Kagome.  
  
"Uhm, what happened?"  
  
"I just asked him what his grudge against humans was and he just.. I dunno he left."  
  
Miroku walked up. "Well, he hasn't really had the best of times with humans."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"I don't think I should be saying this to someone we don't know that well though.." Miroku sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded and sighed. "Well you know---"  
  
"ALRIGHT CLASS! Please take your seats!" The teacher said. "Today we will be doing our first project on family life."  
  
The class fell silent.  
  
"This project will show you all how hard it is to be a family. A boy and a girl are going to be partnered together and they must pretend that the other is their spouse. I will give you papers on bills on the house, what your jobs are and all the other things you need to keep in mind. I will be doing this with all my other classes so don't feel as if you are the only class doing this."  
  
"Will we be able to choose our spouse?" A student yelled out.  
  
The teacher glared at him and sighed.  
  
"Excuse me, but from now on, you will raise your hand appropriately when asking a question or you will be sent out of class. As for your question, no you will not be picking who your spouse is. I will randomly pick your names out of these two jars. One jar with the names of all the boys and the other with the girls. Any other questions?"  
  
A student raised her hand. "How long will it be?"  
  
"A month."  
  
They all moaned and sighed desperately.  
  
"Anymore complaints and it will be for two months."  
  
With that, the class was silent again.  
  
"Ohh and a few more things. After two weeks with your spouse, you will be taking a doll and pretending that it is your child and take it around everywhere with you. (A/N Anyone ever have to do that at school? I think lots of people had to do the baby thing..I did. ^__^ ) You've all done the doll part before so I take it there won't be too much confusion. Also, this will be worth three fourths of your grade. So, don't* slack off unless you want to fail this semester."  
  
He walked up to his desk and took the jars up in front of class. "Now, we'll choose who your spouses are."  
  
He took out the first two pieces of paper and read them out loud. "Megumi and Mamoru,"  
  
"Motoki and Yuri." He continued.  
  
'Great..I wonder who I'll end up with.' Kagome thought sighing to herself as the rest of the class 'oohhed' and 'aahhed' over the next "couples" chosen.  
  
"No fair! I wanted to be his spouse!" Yelled a girl.  
  
"Too bad my name was chosen!" Yelled the other.  
  
Kagome sighed and slumped in her chair as the class continued to rant.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and laughed. "Not to excited to see who you end up with?"  
  
"I'm terrified to see who I end up with." Kagome said putting her head down on the desk.  
  
"Mekiko and Jin..." The teacher continued.  
  
"Why are you terrifi---"  
  
"Sango and Miroku....."  
  
Sango's eyes went wide and Miroku smiled like crazy. "NOW I'M TERRIFIED."  
  
"Ryo and Atsuko...."  
  
"Hi there wife!" Miroku said "patting" her in an area.  
  
"Daisuke and Meyu...."  
  
"PERVERT!" She yelled smacking him once again.  
  
"Kenji and Ai" The teacher continued through their arguing.  
  
"Hey I'm your husband you shouldn't slap me!"  
  
"Okubo and Mako..."  
  
(A/N In case anyone is wondering, these are all Japanese female/male names ^_^)  
  
"Watch me!" She said pulling her hand back ready to smack him again.  
  
"Kagome and Inuyasha...."  
  
Sango stopped abruptly. "Kagome and Inuyasha?" She said, as Miroku hid behind his chair.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes while Kagome had her head down on her desk mumbling a whole bunch of things.  
  
'What luck..' Kagome thought, 'Right at the moment we don't get along too.all this torture...But for some reason...I'm happy I was stuck with him.'  
  
'Great just great..her. Well I guess. I wanted her as my partner..but still..this is going to be torment.' He thought.  
  
"Taishou and Hitomi.."  
  
*****************  
  
"Alright class! You're to spend as much time as you can with your spouse. You grade is counting on your behavior together, how much time you spend together and fill out these sheets," he said, holding a huge pack of papers in his hand, "and how well you do them."  
  
He handed out one packet to each couple and they all groaned in response. It was over twenty pages long.  
  
Kagome flipped to the first page.  
  
Question 1: What job will you take?  
  
Question 2: How will this help you?  
  
Question 3: If you bought a house, how much would it cost? How many rooms and bathrooms? Please write the accurate amount you decide to give down payment and how much the mortgage is every month.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'This is going to be one long month.'  
  
"Oh and if you and your spouse for some reason split up, you result into an F for the whole project. You're dismissed."  
  
*******************  
  
After a few hours of waiting, it was finally lunch time.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Ayumi said running up to her followed by Eri and Yuka.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Did Mr. Omori give you that family life project?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yea..."  
  
"Hey Yuka!" Called a boy from a table.  
  
"Oh coming!" She called, "Sorry but that was my partner, gotta go!"  
  
"Well, we all have to spend time with them." Eri said smiling to herself. "I'm pretty happy with who I ended up with."  
  
"Eri!" Called another boy.  
  
"That's him! Gotta go!" She said, leaving Kagome and Ayumi there.  
  
"Who's your partner?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh you mean the cutie I saw the other day?"  
  
"Yup...." Kagome said, with her head down.  
  
"Well----"  
  
"Ayumi, come on!"  
  
"Gotta go, Kagome! Have fun!"  
  
Kagome sighed and walked up to the table where Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango sat.  
  
"Uhm, hi...Can I sit here?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango smiled. "Sure." She said scooting over and giving Kagome some room.  
  
"We're going to have so much fun Sango-I mean dear!" Miroku said happily.  
  
"SHUT UP!" She yelled glaring at him. "And don't call me dear, pervert."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Not getting along too well with you're 'husband'?" She asked.  
  
Sango groaned. "ONE WHOLE MONTH...WITH HIM EVERYWHERE."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome. "How about you, Kagome? Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome glanced at Inuyasha for a second and shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and glanced at her as well. "Well, since we have to put up with each other for a whole month...I guess we have to get along."  
  
Sango shook her head. "You should be happy you got stuck with Kagome, Inuyasha."  
  
"I never said I wasn't okay?! I'm just saying that I don't have a choice in this." He answered in a less than nice tone.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Look, it's obvious I'll never get an apology out of you and we need to get along..so..I apologize. If what I asked somehow angered you, I'm sorry."  
  
"Feh. It wasn't you. I just...Forget it." He said turning away.  
  
'That was the closet I ever saw Inuyasha open up....' Sango thought looking over at the half-demon. 'What a surprise.. What is it with Kagome.?'  
  
******************************  
  
"SCHOOL'S DONE!!!" Kagome said happily running out the school. "OH THANK GOODNESS!"  
  
Sango smiled. "I know what you mean.." She said glaring at her new 'husband' who was smiling like crazy at her.  
  
"Well I gotta go..Come on Miroku, we can do our "family life" homework at my place today..tomorrow I think we should go to yours."  
  
Miroku nodded happily. "SURE!" He said as his hand twitched again.  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT." Sango said glaring at him as they walked to out of the school campus.  
  
"Bye Kagome!"  
  
"Bye Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome waved at them and looked back at Inuyasha. "Uhm...I guess we should work on that too. Would you mind if we went to my place today and tomorrow.wherever you want to?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Sure I guess we can go to your place."  
  
"Alright. Let's get going."  
  
***********************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! PLEASE PLASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!! 


	3. Don't even mention it

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha. Please review! Many of the readers in my other stories asked me if I was writing a high-school fic....Here it is! So please? Review? And if you have any time, please read my other stories, "A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men", "Troubles in the Future" and "I Need You to Listen".. Thanks to all those who have reviewed this story so far I really appreciate it. So please...review?  
  
Authors Note: Inuyasha is still half-demon in this story, okay? But Miroku doesn't have a kazaana, Kouga is still demon. Let's just say...it's a school that allows demons and anyone who is demon/part demon in the show is in my story too. I think in the first chapter, I mentioned something about Inuyasha's ears when he first met Kagome at the locker. Well hope you enjoy! Comments after the chapter!  
  
**************  
  
"So..uhm..Inuyasha," Kagome said trying to start a conversation, "err...do you live around here?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Not far from your place."  
  
"Oh." She said looking at him and shaking her head. 'He's not much of a conservationist.' She thought.  
  
"Err; know anyone besides Sango and Miroku in our school?"  
  
"Yea a stupid wolf I wish I could kill." He said sternly making Kagome gulp.  
  
"Eheheh..what's his name?"  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fist. "His name is ----"  
  
"HEY DOGFACE!" said a boy pushing between Inuyasha and Kagome. "How you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "What the heck do you want?! You wimpy wolf!"  
  
Kouga obviously didn't notice Kagome was there and just continued to berate Inuyasha. "Your even dumber than I remember you being, dogface."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Uhm..excuse me boys..err.."  
  
Kouga stopped and turned around. "A girl? Hey there! I'm Kouga."  
  
"Uhm, hi, I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." She said as Inuyasha growled and became angrier. Kouga took her hands and smiled. "You shouldn't hang around with freaks like him." He said pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I---"Inuyasha pushed Kouga away and pulled the wolves hand away from Kagome.  
  
"What's your problem dog-"  
  
"Lay off!"  
  
Kouga smirked. "Well Kagome, as you can see this dog is a real creep. Girls like you shouldn't hang around freaks like him."  
  
"He's my partner for family life."  
  
"Wow that really sucks." Kouga said staring at Kagome.  
  
Kagome didn't answer and looked at Inuyasha who was still fuming.  
  
"Kouga! Let's head to my place now!" said a red haired girl standing beside the school. Kouga sighed.  
  
"Coming...Ayame." He said, "Well, nice meeting you Kagome. Hope to see more of you!" He said giving her a winning smile.  
  
"Bye Kagome!"  
  
"Bye Kouga." She answered and turned around to talk to Inuyasha. No one was there. She turned behind her and saw Inuyasha heading out the school gates.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why don't you just go with him if you like him so much?!" He said angrily.  
  
'Why am I so angry?' He thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, I...I never said I did like him. What's you're grudge against him anyway?"  
  
'What is he getting so mad about?' She thought.  
  
"Do you have to disagree with everything I say?!"  
  
Kagome took a step back. 'This isn't the time or the place to argue.' She thought.  
  
"I'm sorry...We...we should head to my place now."  
  
"Feh."  
  
**********************  
  
"Mom I'm home! I brought a friend!" She said, walking through the door.  
  
Her mother smiled. "That's great Kagome!" She said walking out of the kitchen and spotting Inuyasha.  
  
"Why hello there!" She smiled.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her politely. "Hi."  
  
"Mom, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, this is my mom."  
  
"Nice to meet you Inuyasha!"  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
Kagome's mom smiled in delight. "What a nice young boy you are!"  
  
"How'd you know my last name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I..er..I spotted it on your homework."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"MOM!!! CAN I GO TO---HEY! It's you!" Sota said running down to greet Inuyasha with Grandpa.  
  
"Uhm, hey kid."  
  
"I'm Sota!"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Ohh yea..that was you're name."  
  
"Mom, Sota, Grandpa, you'll all be seeing more of Inuyasha. We have this family project thing, and Inuyasha's my partner. It lasts for a month. He's supposed to be my 'husband'.  
  
Kagome's mother laughed. "Well of course! You can come here anytime Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
"Well let's head up to my room." Kagome suggested as Inuyasha followed her up the stairs.  
  
*************  
  
Kagome opened the door and sighed. "I hate homework."  
  
Inuyasha looked around. Her room was fairly large and the walls were off white. He looked back at Kagome and shrugged.  
  
"So, what do you want to work on first, family life.or our other homework first?"  
  
"Uhm, I guess all our other homework first to get it over with."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*************  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango yelled after being groped by Miroku yet again.  
  
"Yes wife?"  
  
"Shut up! DON'T CALL ME WIFE!"  
  
Miroku laughed. Sango glared at him and sighed. "I'll never get my homework done at this rate. I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome are doing."  
  
"Must be doing fine." Miroku answered looking back in his book. "Inuyasha's a lot nicer to her than he is to anyone else."  
  
"Yea..I wonder what would happen if they met Kouga."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Not a good sign. Inuyasha and Kouga would kill each other before Kouga introduced himself to Kagome."  
  
"Maybe. Those two have always hated each other."  
  
"Well yea, of course...No idea why though."  
  
"You'd think they'd grow up and stop their bickering. I guess they never will grow up." Sango sighed and Miroku's hand traveled up again.  
  
*smack* "AND, I guess you* Miroku, won't grow up either."  
  
***************  
  
Kagome glared at her assignment and sighed. 'Stupid homework, stupid teacher.' She thought to herself looking out the window.  
  
It began raining not long ago; and it wasn't just soft rain, it was hard. It was practically pouring down.  
  
She sighed and looked back at her assignment. 'I'm almost done.' She thought tapping her pencil on her desk and doing the last problem in her book. She closed her book and looked back at Inuyasha.  
  
He was done already. He said with his arms crossed behind his head with his eyes closed.  
  
"How long were you waiting?"  
  
He looked back over at her and opened his eyes. "Just a few minutes. Let's get this family junk done already." He said sighing to himself.  
  
Kagome took out the packet of papers the teacher handed them and sat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, he said to do the first three pages today."  
  
"Alright." He sighed, looking at the first page and yawning to himself. "Let's see.."  
  
******************  
  
"MIROKU STOP PLAYING AROUND AND HELP ME WITH THIS STUPID PROJECT!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
"Okay, next question. What profession will you take?"  
  
"Uh..I don't know."  
  
Sango sighed. "What do you want to be?"  
  
"Errr...An engineer?"  
  
Sango was quiet for a moment and began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't imagine a perverted person like you* wanting to be an engineer!" She said between laughs.  
  
"I don't wanna be one, that's all I can think of!"  
  
Sango just continued to laugh and she couldn't help but fall on the floor overcome by her laughter.  
  
"Hey stop laughing!"  
  
"I...haha.can't!" She gasped laughing even harder.  
  
"Hey I didn't hear what you wanna be!"  
  
"Hahah..uh.."  
  
"Well....?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Miroku laughed and moved his hand again. Sango pushed him back and glared at him.  
  
"On second thought, I want to be maybe a martial arts teacher," she said glaring at him, "the defense moves would really help. WOULDN'T IT?"  
  
Miroku gulped. "Eheheheh..."  
  
***********************  
  
"Well we're done for the night!" Kagome said getting up and stretching.  
  
"Yea..I guess. I better get going then."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Maybe you should stay a little while longer."  
  
It was silent and Inuyasha looked at her oddly. "Eh?"  
  
"Uhm! Well you see its raining outside I don't want you to catch a cold or anything, hehe!" She said quickly.  
  
"It's alright I won't..." Inuyasha said looking at her oddly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Feh, nothing."  
  
They stood in silence for about five minutes.  
  
"Well...are you going to go?"  
  
"I'll just wait until the rain softens if that's okay with you." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Kagome said feeling a little tense from the moment before. 'Why did I say that?' She thought.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed and sighed.  
  
"So," Inuyasha started, "do you know anyone in the school?"  
  
"Just Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. But for some reason, their not really talking to me as much as they used too. How long have you known Sango, Miroku and Kouga?"  
  
The last word made Inuyasha wince and he sighed.  
  
"I've known Sango and Miroku since I was really small. Kouga..well I met him around elementary."  
  
"And you've hated each other that long?"  
  
"We never got off to a good start."  
  
"Seems like a nice guy." She mused.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "I told you if you want to go with him then be my guest."  
  
"I didn't say I wanted to go with him. I just...I don't know him that well yet."  
  
"He's an idiot wolf who thinks he's perfect. He's conceited, stupid, loud- mouthed, and the biggest jerk in the world." He said getting up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "I'm gonna get going."  
  
"Inuyasha, if you're leaving because you don't like how this conversation is going you can just tell me."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'Yea well it seems you like him already.' He thought.  
  
"Feh. See you tomorrow. Thanks for inviting me." He said walking out the door.  
  
**********  
  
"Leaving already Inuyasha?" Kagome's mom asked. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Yup, it's getting late."  
  
"Goodbye, nice to meet you! Hope to see more of you soon!" Kagome's mother said happily.  
  
"YEA SEE YOU SOON!" Sota said.  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs. "See you tomorrow then. I guess."  
  
"Yea..." Inuyasha replied. "I guess."  
  
With that, he walked out the door and waved one last time, rushing off to his house.  
  
***********  
  
Inuyasha rushed to his house and opened the door shaking all the rain off him during his run.  
  
"And just WHERE were you little brother?" Sesshomaru asked sitting on a couch watching television.  
  
"Just at a classmate's house, I have a project thing from school and she's my partner."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yea, her name's Kagome."  
  
"Heh...I see. You never really cared about any class project things...You like this girl or something?"  
  
"Shut up, Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "Well, we're baby sitting Rin again tonight."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Again?"  
  
"At least we're being paid. She'll be here soon. She seems to like staying here a lot for some reason." He shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. I'll be up in my room. Call me if you need me."  
  
Minutes later the doorbell rang. Sesshomaru got up and went to the door. There stood Rin and her parents.  
  
"Hi, we'll be leaving Rin here for the whole week."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Sesshomaru, we'll be off on vacation. So we hope you don't mind."  
  
"Eheheh..."  
  
"We'll pay double."  
  
"O..k..." Sesshomaru said looking down at Rin.  
  
"Goodbye! Be a good little girl Rin! And thank you Sesshomaru!" They said rushing off to the car.  
  
Sesshomaru closed the door and grumbled to himself. 'Stupid Humans.'  
  
Sesshomaru now was screaming downstairs. "RIN!! UGGHH!! GET OFF OF ME!!"  
  
"Rin is happy to see Sesshomaru!!!" She said happily running around in circles.  
  
"Rin no! Come here let's watch television! INUYASHA!!!"  
  
**********************  
  
*RING*  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello Kagome? This is Sango."  
  
"Oh, hi Sango!"  
  
"Hi, Uhm..I was wondering how'd tonight go? With Inuyasha?"  
  
"Ehhhh...I don't know. Not so good..I guess."  
  
"Why not?" She asked afraid of whatever she was going to hear.  
  
"Well we ran into this guy named Kouga and he just lost it."  
  
"K-Kouga? That's not good."  
  
"Yea I know..and he just left my house after I started to talk about Kouga."  
  
***********************  
  
"RIN COME BACK HERE NOW!!!!"  
  
"Rin wanna go play with fish tank! Rin wanna eat! Rin want a teddy bear! Rin wants a STORY!!!" She said driving Sesshomaru insane.  
  
"Rin...please. Sit down on the couch."  
  
Rin smiled and pulled Sesshomaru's hair. "AACCKKK! HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"Pretty Hair. You have the prettiestful hair Fluffy!"  
  
"I told you. DO NOT call me Fluffy*"  
  
"Fluffy Fluffy Fluffy Fluffy Fluffy Fluffy !!!!!!!!!!" She chanted.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "INUYASHA HELP!" He said staring at Inuyasha as he saw his brother sit and watch television.  
  
"Inuy.asha?" Rin stuttered.  
  
"What brat?"  
  
"Hey!" Sesshomaru said glaring at him.  
  
"I'll call you Inu-puppy!"  
  
"Inu..." Inuyasha glared at the little girl. "No you won't."  
  
Sesshomaru burst out laughing. "HEY THERE INU-PUPPY!" He said laughing his head off.  
  
"SHUT UP FLUFFY!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"YOU!" He countered.  
  
"NO YOU!!!"  
  
*RING*  
  
"Rin will get the phone!" She said rushing to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello?" Miroku said. "Can I talk to---"  
  
"Goodbye!" She said hanging up the phone.  
  
"PUPPY FACE!!!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
"FLUFF BOY!!! WHO WAS IT BRAT?"  
  
"They didn't say Inu-puppy!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
*RING*  
  
"Hello?" Rin asked.  
  
"Can I talk to---"  
  
"Goodbye!" She said hanging up the phone yet again.  
  
************  
  
"Errr..What is wrong with their phone?!" Miroku said to himself dialing the number yet again.  
  
*****  
  
*RING*  
  
"I'll get it!" Inuyasha said running to the phone.  
  
"That's right you get it puppy face!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" He said picking up the phone. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled in the phone.  
  
"Inu.Yasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh.it's you." Inuyasha said. "What?"  
  
"How'd things go? With Kagome?"  
  
"Uhm..Miroku I'm a little busy here!" He said dodging a pillow that Rin was throwing around.  
  
"FLUFFY IS SO PRETTY!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha burst out laughing on the phone.  
  
"AND WHAT MAY I ASK IS SO FUNNY HALF-BREED?!" Sesshomaru said glaring at his brother. "RIN OFF TO BED. NOW."  
  
"Inu.yasha?"  
  
"Look Miroku, I'll catch you later. I'm really busy right now. Bye."  
  
"No wait---"  
  
It was too late Inuyasha already hung up and Miroku sighed to himself. "I give up."  
  
**********  
  
"Just try not mentioning Kouga around Inuyasha, okay Kagome?"  
  
"Alright." She said on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Well, its getting late."  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Good night!"  
  
"Night Sango!" She said, hanging up the phone.  
  
**********  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Wrong Ideas

Disclaimer: Hi! *29* Reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS!! ^_^'' Sorry this chapter took a while, I trying to think of how to continue and stuff hehe..If you have any time, please read my other stories, "A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men," "Troubles in the Future," and "I Need You to Listen." Thank you! AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Well here it goes.Oh...wait. Forgot one thing, at the end of this chapter, I will have comments and such to answer some questions I received in my reviews. ^__^ And there will be an explanation of just what exactly this family project is, just so everyone knows what's going on..So, if you asked a question, or if you want to read hehe, there will be comments at the end of this chapter! On with the chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
*RRINNNNGGGG*  
  
Inuyasha growled and rolled over in his sleep. 'Stupid alarm clock.' He thought to himself pushing his face into the pillow.  
  
*RRINNNNGGGG*  
  
He sighed and got up groggily and turned off the alarm clock. He didn't get much sleep that night and he was in a foul mood this morning.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Rin off to bed. NOW." Sesshomaru said rushing around the house trying to catch her.  
  
"NOOOOO!! RIN WANT TO PLAY WITH FLUFFY AND INU-PUPPY!!!"  
  
"My name is Inuyasha, brat!" Inuyasha said trying to catch her as well.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and looked at his brother.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"Bad news little brother, I forgot to tell you."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Heh, can't be that bad." He smirked. "What is it? It's already three in the morning and I have class tomorrow!!!!"  
  
"Rin will be sleeping here and staying for a week."  
  
"WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Rin thinks Inu-puppy and Fluffy are funny!" She said happily dashing around the house yet again.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He groaned and got out of bed walking down the stairs still half asleep. No one was down there yet so he decided to eat a quick breakfast before chaos arrived. He took out a bowl of cereal and sat in the kitchen.  
  
He sat at the table yawning to himself eating his breakfast quietly.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! YOU EVIL CHILD!!!!" Inuyasha heard looking up the stairs.  
  
"WAKE UP FLUFFY!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
******************  
  
Minutes later, a VERY grumpy and sleepy Sesshomaru was down in the kitchen trying to find something to eat.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his brother oddly and sighed. Sesshomaru was mumbling something about 'evil little girls' and how annoying they were.  
  
"FLUFFY! RIN IS HUNGRY!"  
  
"Then find something to eat." He said sternly.  
  
"I WANT SOME PANCAKES! FLUFFY COOK PANCAKES!!"  
  
"No." Sesshomaru said shaking his head.  
  
"FLLLLUUUUFFFFYYYY!!! RIN WANT PANCAKES RIN WANT PANCAKES RIN WANT PANCAKESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha covered their ears and glared at Rin who in turn, smiled innocently at them.  
  
"NO." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin pouted and looked down as tears swelled in her eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine." He grumbled getting some flour to make the pancakes.  
  
Rin smiled. She knew that would work. "THANK YOU FLUFFY!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. This was going to be one hectic week. "It's already 7:30. I'm headed to school." He said with relief in his voice. "See you later!" He said leaving a very angry dog demon behind.  
  
"Curse that half-breed." He mumbled.  
  
"IS FLUFFY DONE WITH PANCAKES?"  
  
***********************  
  
"MOM! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL NOW!" Kagome yelled rushing out the door with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Have fun Kagome! And say hi to Inuyasha for me!" Her mother smiled.  
  
"I will!"  
  
Kagome smiled and rushed off to school meeting Sango on the way.  
  
"Hey Sango!"  
  
"Hello Kagome, how are you?"  
  
"Great! I had a great night's sleep." She smiled. "You?"  
  
"I'm fine." She smiled as they headed off to school.  
  
**************************  
  
* 7:40*  
  
Since school didn't start until 8:15, not many people were in the classroom; but the teacher allowed them to come in early. Only Inuyasha and Miroku were inside the class and Inuyasha sat down in his desk with a miffed look on his face.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha what was wrong with your phone?" Miroku asked the angry hanyou.  
  
"FEH!" He growled angry at his friend for reminding him of a frightful night with an evil little child.  
  
"Huh? What did I say?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" He said burying his head onto the desk top closing his eyes.  
  
"Not much sleep?"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!"  
  
Miroku chuckled and smiled. "I was going to ask how things were with Kagome."  
  
"Leave me alone." Inuyasha said his head still down on the desk closing his eyes falling into a light slumber.  
  
"Inu---"  
  
"QUIET!" He said before closing his eyes.  
  
********  
  
Not long after, Kagome and Sango entered the room happy as could be. "Hi Miroku!" They both greeted.  
  
Miroku smiled. "Hey there pretty girls!"  
  
Kagome and Sango glared at him.  
  
"What? It's a compliment!"  
  
"Pervert.." Sango mumbled.  
  
"What's with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked walking up to the sleeping half demon. Miroku shrugged.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Kagome looked at the half demon and smiled a bit. "Hey." She said shaking him.  
  
"Mhhmhmph.."  
  
"Inuyasha wake up. Class is going to start soon."  
  
"Mhmhmhmmphh..." He groaned as one of his ears twitched above his head.  
  
Kagome smiled. 'His ears..' She said reaching out to touch one of them.  
  
Just then the bell rung indicating class started in five minutes.  
  
*RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG *  
  
"ACCCKKKK!" Inuyasha yelled jumping up from his sleep as Kagome pulled her hand back in a flash.  
  
"Darn that bell!!! I hate rings!!! I HATE ALARMS!!! I HATE BELLS!!!" He said angrily looking back and noticing Kagome was there giving him an odd look.  
  
"Hi." She greeted.  
  
"Leave me alone." He snapped. 'Darn that girl always happy. Why is she always happy?' He thought angrily.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I said leave me alone." He said in a rude voice.  
  
"Inuyasha don't be so rude!" Sango said. "I'm sorry Kagome, he gets into these moods a lot." She said hitting Inuyasha on the back side of his head.  
  
"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR SANGO?!"  
  
Sango glared at him. "Jerk."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. "It's okay."  
  
'I wonder what's up with him?' She thought to herself angrily. 'Fine, if that's that way he wants to be.'  
  
"Alright students! Please take out your notebooks!"  
  
****************************  
  
"Next class, History." Kagome said to herself walking down the hall.  
  
"Hey there!" Said a boy rushing after her. She turned around. 'Kouga.'  
  
"Hello Kouga!" She smiled sweetly. 'At least he's not as rude as Inuyasha!' She thought.  
  
"How are you doing this morning, Kagome...is it?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "I'm fine!" She smiled as they continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"So, I see you've met Inuyasha?" Kouga asked looking at her.  
  
"Yes." She said in an emotionless tone.  
  
**************  
  
"You know, being rude to a girl is no way to show you like her." Miroku said elbowing Inuyasha on the side.  
  
"Leave me alone! I told her to leave me alone and she didn't!"  
  
Sango glared at him. "You're such a jerk. She only trying to be nice."  
  
"SHUT UP. And I know* she was trying to be nice but I'm not in a good this morning okay?!"  
  
"You don't need to take it out on her!" She yelled back.  
  
"SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BUGGED ME!"  
  
"She only said hello to you!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
'She's right. Should I apologize?' He thought feeling guilty.  
  
"Well I'll see you later Inuyasha!" Miroku said making a turn to get into his class with Sango.  
  
"I'll see you Inuyasha." Sango said coldly.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and walked on ahead walking to class wanting to meet up with Kagome to apologize.  
  
****************  
  
"So when did you meet Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Well I met him on the first day of school, I was trying to open my locker and he helped me open it. He's in all my classes."  
  
******************  
  
Inuyasha stopped. 'K-Kouga? What's he doing? What's Kagome doing with him?' He thought to himself listening to their conversation.  
  
****************  
  
"Wow that sucks." Kouga said.  
  
"I know." Kagome said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha took a step back behind them. "B-But....."  
  
"Heh, he's just a freak. He's been like that since we've met." Kouga replied.  
  
****************  
  
"I...." Inuyasha looked on sadly. "Well I guess...Kagome wasn't different after all." He sighed to himself taking a detour to the class and leaving them.  
  
*****************  
  
Kagome looked at him and shrugged. "I dunno. I actually think he's pretty nice. He's cool I guess...But, I'm kind of angry at him right now. He was acting really rude this morning." She said right after Inuyasha left, not knowing he was listening to their conversation and that he thought that she didn't like him at all.  
  
"I think he's really a nice guy." She told him.  
  
"Heh, well that dog-face isn't going to bring anything but trouble. I gotta get to my class. See you!" He said rushing off.  
  
***************  
  
Kagome came into class just in time. She sighed and sat down in her desk. Inuyasha's desk was next to her.  
  
'I'm with him in every class and I sit by him in every class. What's with this?' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his desk with an unreadable look on his face. 'I..can't believe she agreed with Kouga.' He thought to himself trying to move his glance away from her.  
  
Kagome looked at him oddly. 'Something's wrong. I don't know him that well..but..'  
  
"Inu-"  
  
"CLASS! PLEASE TAKE OUT YOUR HISTORY BOOKS!"  
  
***************  
  
"School's out! YEAH!" Miroku said happily rushing out the building following Kagome and Sango as Inuyasha trailed behind him.  
  
Miroku turned around and looked at Inuyasha oddly.  
  
"Hey, something wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "No."  
  
"Okay...Well you see---"  
  
"MIROKU! We're doing our family life homework at your place right?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku smiled happily. "OF COURSE!" He said winking at her. "We'll have lots* of fun!"  
  
*smack*  
  
"Pervert....."  
  
Inuyasha looked up and sighed. 'Family life eh?' He thought grimly remembering he was partners with Kagome.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and approached Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, uhm..are we doing the project at your place or mine?"  
  
Inuyasha turned away and looked down at the ground.  
  
Kagome looked at him oddly. "Look I don't wanna get a bad grade on this. I'm gonna work my hardest on it." She said sternly.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer and walked out the gate leaving her there already disappearing from her sight.  
  
"GREAT! NOW HOW WILL I GET TODAY'S HOMEWORK DONE?!" She yelled.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at her. "Kagome we know where he lives, we can just show you."  
  
"Would you? I'd really appreciate it." She said with an evil glare.  
  
"Let's go! Oh.....but first, can we stop at my place to tell my mom that I'm headed there?"  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
************************************  
  
"I'm home." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"INU-PUPPPYYYYY!!!!" Rin said running up to him. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Hey Rin."  
  
"INU-PUPPPY WANNA PLAY?"  
  
"Not now." He said calmly.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him oddly. "What's with you, half-breed?"  
  
"Shut up. Leave me alone Sesshomaru." He said walking up to his room.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at him oddly as he went up the stairs.  
  
"FLUFFY WANNA PLAY?"  
  
*********************************  
  
"Well this is it." Sango said pointing at Inuyasha's house. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Sango. You too Miroku."  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"You're welcome." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Good luck with Inuyasha." Sango sighed.  
  
"Heh thanks I'll need it."  
  
***********************************  
  
She walked up to the house. Much to her dismay, Sango and Miroku were already gone. She timidly stuck her hand out and rung the door bell expecting a fuming half-demon to answer the door. But no one answered.  
  
"Huh?" She said to herself ringing the doorbell again, putting her ear to the door.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"FLLLUUFFFYYY!!!!!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE MY THINGS AND DUMP THEM IN THE TOILET!!!!"  
  
"FLLUFFFFYYY!!"  
  
Kagome pulled her head back. "What..What's going on in there?" She said pushing the doorbell open afraid of whatever was behind it.  
  
********************  
  
"Let go of me, Rin! I must answer the door!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Impudent beast. Go upstairs!"  
  
"Fluffy!"  
  
"Do as I say." He said sternly.  
  
"Fluffy!"  
  
"Idiot human. Do you not understand the words I speak? UPSTAIRS NOW."  
  
"Fluffy!"  
  
"....."  
  
********************  
  
Kagome stepped back and waited when the door opened to reveal a man standing in the entrance. (A/N Just a reminder..INU KAG FOREVER!)  
  
"Uhm....?"  
  
"A girl? What the..What do you want." Sesshomaru said crossly. He didn't* like humans, well except Rin, she was starting to grow on him, kind of like she was his little sister or something. But for the rest of the human race, ever since he was smaller he despised them.  
  
"Uhm, hello. I'm Kagome."  
  
"FLLLLUUUFFFYYYYY!"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and pushed the little girl back softly.  
  
"Kagome, eh?" Sesshomaru answered. 'Isn't that the name of the girl Inuyasha was rambling about being with in some project?' He thought.  
  
"Yes, uhm..I have a project with Inuyasha. Does he live here?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her calmly and opened the door. "He's upstairs." He said letting her in.  
  
"FFFLLLUUUUFFFFFYYYY!!!!!" Rin said clinging to him.  
  
"I told you human, upstairs!"  
  
"FLLLUFFFY!" Rin smiled and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "Finally some peace."  
  
(A/N Reminder again, this is not* Sess/Kag it is Inu/Kag :D)  
  
Sesshomaru walked up the stairs. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Your human twit is down here." He said showing the half-demon that he didn't like any* humans.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He yelled from inside.  
  
"ERR.....Kagome. I think that's her name." He mumbled.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
He rushed down the stairs and looked wondering why it was so quiet.  
  
"Wow, that's a really pretty picture Rin." Kagome smiled. "You're a good artist."  
  
Rin smiled. "Thank you, Kagome!" She said hugging her.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "She's good with kids." He whispered almost forgetting what transpired in school that day. "No.." He shook the thought out of his head. "She agreed with Kouga, she's only here for a good grade."  
  
Sesshomaru yawned. "Well since that human down there is taking care of things, I might as well get some rest." He said walking into his room. "Oh and Inuyasha, I'm going to be going out later, some friends. And don't bring too many humans here or I don't think I can stop myself from killing him all." He said.  
  
**************  
  
Rin looked up. "INU-PUPPPYYYYY!!!!!" She said happily pointing at the half- demon. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"INU-PUPPY!!!! THIS IS KAGOME!" She smiled when he got downstairs. Inuyasha smiled faintly and nodded.  
  
"I know that."  
  
Kagome smiled. "She's adorable. Is she your sister or relative or something?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her oddly. Rin? His...relative?  
  
"Uh...No. We.er.r...my brother babysits."  
  
"YOU TOO INU-PUPPY!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Heh....you're right..." He stopped and looked over to Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked sternly. She smirked and took at a bunch of papers.  
  
"Ahem, our project?"  
  
'Knew it, that's all the reason she came.' He thought.  
  
"Who brought you here?"  
  
"Sango and Miroku. Since YOU left me to rot at school all of a sudden."  
  
"Heh, it wasn't my fault." He replied remembering her conversation with the wolf.  
  
"What's with you today?" She said abruptly. "You're acting weirder than normal."  
  
"How you do you know what I act like?!" He snapped.  
  
"There you go yelling at me again! What exactly did I do to get you so mad at me?! What did I do?!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'It's not like you care. I'm nothing but a hanyou.' He thought sadly.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Answer me."  
  
********************************  
  
End of Chapter 4! Chapter 5 up soon! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'M BEGGING YOU ALL!!! ^__^''''  
  
To: Sassy Sango (and anyone else wondering)  
  
A: Do you think you can say what they do in the project possibly?  
  
Q: Sure! Heheh ^__^  
  
Well you see it goes like this, the teacher picks a boy and a girl student to be "spouses" for one month. In that month, they will be graded on when they spend time together and how well they do. In this story, they are given a huge stack of papers to fill out on their "married" life together. Example, it has things to fill out like, "Now since you are married, will you buy a house or an apartment or a condominium? If so, how much, how many bedrooms," and stuff like that. Basically questions about their "life". And if they break up for some reason they result into an F.  
  
Later in this story, as I said in the first chapter, they would have to get a bag of flour and pretend that it was their child. (Anyone have to do something like this at school? O.o) It's another family life project. You lug the "baby" around everywhere and you never keep your eyes off it. Also, the teacher has you make a list of your supplies for the baby and how much they cost and things like that. (At least mine did, hehe ^_^) Oh, and if the baby cracks, or if there's a hole in the flour that's supposedly your "baby" you get an F for the whole assignment because the baby is dead. ^__^ heheh..  
  
That's basically what they have to do in this project..^__^ Heheh any questions? If you do, email or review me and I'll be glad to answer them.  
  
THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY, SASSY SANGO AND PLEASE CONTINUE DOING SO! ^_^ Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: Litwolf89  
  
Q: Does Sesshomaru have his tail thing like they do in the anime?  
  
A: ^__^ Uhm...hehe..Yes I guess. Hehe, since he is still a demon. ^_^ WELL THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING ALL MY STORIES AND THIS ONE!!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
Well that's all the questions I got in this chapter! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
And remember.........  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Confusion

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Hello everyone! *41* Reviews! Thanks for all the reviews and PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!! I REALLY REALLY WOULD LIKE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY ^^ So please? Continue/Please review!!!  
  
I'm so sorry this chapter took a while to come out. This week has been pretty hectic for me.Thank you all and please review!!! And comments and questions and answers are posted at the end of this chapter!! :D  
  
Here's the chapter!! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
******************************  
  
Inuyasha sighed and turned his back to Kagome. "Where's the homework?"  
  
"I SAID* what's wrong with you?" Kagome said trying to get the half-demon to talk to her.  
  
"...Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Don't lie to me." Kagome glared.  
  
"How do you* know if I'm lying?"  
  
"I just know okay?"  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!!"  
  
"If you give me a chance I might!!" She yelled.  
  
*BAM*  
  
"OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled glaring at Rin.  
  
"INU-PUPPY NO MAD AT KAGOME!!! KAGOME NICE!! INU-PUPPY NO GET MAD!!" Rin screamed.  
  
Kagome smiled at Rin. "It's okay, I can handle this Rin."  
  
"INU-PUPPY NEVER CARE ABOUT HOMEWORK!!" Rin yelled.  
  
Kagome stared at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"SHUT UP RIN!!"  
  
"RIN ONLY SEE INUYASHA DO HOMEWORK WITH KAGOME!! RIN THINK INUYASHA LIKE KAGOME!!!"  
  
Inuyasha fumed. "I DO NOT!!"  
  
"THEN HOW COME INU-PUPPY ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HOMEWORK WITH KAGOME!!"  
  
"BECAUSE!!!......BE..BECAUSE!!! BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA...BECAUSE I WANNA FAIL THE SEMESTER!!" He stuttered not able to keep the blush rising to his cheeks.  
  
Kagome looked at him oddly and smiled a bit.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU STARING AT?!" Inuyasha yelled glaring at Kagome.  
  
*BAM*  
  
"WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME YOU LITTLE BRAT?!?!"  
  
"NO YELL AT KAGOME!!!"  
  
"OKAY!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
"What..." He groaned.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"PLEASE..CAN WE JUST WORK ON THIS ASSIGNMENT?"  
  
Kagome looked at him with pity and nodded. "Alright we'll work on the assignment."  
  
'Don't think you'll get off that easy, Inuyasha. I'll ask you later.' She smiled.  
  
"So.what do we do?"  
  
***********************************  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!" Sango screamed smacking Miroku across the face.  
  
"NOO!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN A PERVERTED WAY!! I ..I meant it in a nice way!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"I DID!!"  
  
"I SWEAR YOU ARE SO LUCKY I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU WITH THE PROJECT.." She seethed. "OR ELSE, YOU'D BE DEAD NOW." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
Miroku gulped and smiled at her. "Now, Now, dear, spouses aren't supposed to kill each other!"  
  
"OH..REALLY? THAT RULE DOESN'T APPLY TO ME." She said walking up to him.  
  
Miroku pulled back and ran to the other corner of the room. "COME ON NOW!! I'M SURE ALL THE OTHER SPOUSES ARE GETTING ALONG!! EVEN KAGOME AND INUYASHA!!"  
  
Sango stopped abruptly and stared at him. "INUYASHA AND KAGOME!!" She yelled. Miroku looked at her oddly.  
  
"UH...yea..Inuyasha and Kagome...Guy with dog ears? Girl he likes? Guy with- --"  
  
"SHUT UP I KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE IDIOT!!"  
  
"Oh..what's the big problem then?"  
  
"You think...they settled their differences?" She asked.  
  
"I doubt that." Miroku said silently. "Inuyasha is stubborn and Kagome is too."  
  
"Perfect Match." Sango muttered.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"If they don't get together by tomorrow...We better lend them a hand."  
  
Miroku stepped back. "NO...INUYASHA would KILL* us if we interfered."  
  
"He wouldn't know!! Just set them up or something!!"  
  
Miroku gulped and hid behind a chair. "INUYASHA WILL KILL US!!"  
  
"Come on! It's for his own good!"  
  
"Keep me out of it!" He yelled.  
  
"Come on..Please?" Sango said putting on her best puppy eye look making Miroku fall to his knees.  
  
"Fine...." He muttered. "But if I die, promise me you won't forget me?" He said getting all emotional.  
  
Sango eyed him oddly while he sat and whimpered. "It's just a little set-up not like we're on some life and death mission here."  
  
"If it's a set up that includes Inuyasha in it then we're bound to die sooner or later!!" He yelled.  
  
Sango laughed. "Don't worry we'll get those two if it's the last thing we do."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Is.....is that all?" Inuyasha whispered as he and Kagome finished the last of the papers.  
  
"Yup!' Kagome smiled looking at Rin who was sleeping on the couch.  
  
"You know, she's really quiet. She's so adorable."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome in fear. "She is not* quiet. She never is. In fact, I think ever since you got here that was the first time I ever did she her quiet."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Rin shifted and opened her eyes.  
  
"Homework boring.." She yawned. "Rin go and play with Fluffy." She said walking up the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Good luck brother." He mumbled.  
  
Kagome looked at him oddly. "Eh?"  
  
********************************  
  
Rin ran up the stairs towards Sesshomaru's room smiling. She ran up to the door and pushed it open revealing a sleeping demon inside.  
  
Sesshomaru was sleeping, sprawled on his bed. Rin smiled and walked up to him. She started to shake him but he continued to sleep.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" She said continuing to shake him. "Fluffy, Rin wanna play!" She said.  
  
"MMppph...."  
  
Rin sighed. 'Me wanna play.'  
  
She looked on the desk and grabbed his wallet smiling. "Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has your wallet!" She smiled.  
  
Still, no response.  
  
She stood for a minute then smiled and ran out of the room to heading to the sink  
  
**********************************  
  
"It's quiet." Kagome said.  
  
"Yea..." Inuyasha responded. "I'm pretty sure it won't last though."  
  
"What why do you say-"  
  
*********************************  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru yelled. "YOU EVIL HUMAN!!!" He said drenched with water. Rin had went out to the sink to get some water to dump on him.  
  
"RIN WANNA PLAY!!" She yelled still holding the bucket she used to dump water on him.  
  
Sessohomaru glared at her. "No!"  
  
She smiled and took out his wallet and he stared at her bug-eyed. "No, Rin, please don't."  
  
"RIN WANNA PLAY!"  
  
"Please give it back...Please?"  
  
Rin laughed and ran out the door down the stairs.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!! PLEASE DON'T!! ALL MY MONEY IS IN THERE!!" He yelled.  
  
Rin smiled running into the living room where Inuyasha and Kagome were. Inuyasha looked at her oddly when a very wet angry Sesshomaru came running in.  
  
"EVIL IMP!!!"  
  
"LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN! FALLING DOWN FALLING DOWN! LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN! MY FAIR LADY!"  
  
"RIN RETURN IT NOW!!!"  
  
"Old McDonald had a farm!! E-I-E-I-O!!" She yelled.  
  
"HUMAN, I DEMAND THAT YOU RETURN MY WALLET. NOW!"  
  
"Rin having fun playing tag with Sesshomaru!!" She said running around the room in circles while Sesshomaru followed after her.  
  
"Return it now, Rin." Sesshomaru said sternly.  
  
Rin smiled at him and shook her head. "No."  
  
"Now."  
  
"FLUFFY LIKE RIN RIGHT? AS A FRIEND?" She asked her eyes big and curious.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her oddly. It was true he that she was growing on him, and probably the only human he would put up with. But, he didn't want to admit that. Especially since Inuyasha was watching with his human "wench".  
  
"Uh...Return my wallet."  
  
"FLUFFY NO LIKE RIN?"  
  
"My wallet, human!"  
  
Rin pouted and looked down as tears swelled in her eyes.  
  
"FLUFFY NO LIKE RIN AS FRIEND?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. 'I hate this..' He thought.  
  
"I do like you Rin...." He muttered. Inuyasha stood behind him holding in his laughter. Kagome smiled a bit and giggled to herself.  
  
Rin smiled and gave him his wallet. "ME WUV SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!" She said hugging him. (A/N You know, like big brother little sister thing, nothing* perverted, okay?)  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. Sesshomaru sighed and Kagome giggled.  
  
"WHAT IS SO FUNNY HALF-BREED?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed harder.  
  
"AND YOU HUMAN, WHAT AM I ASK ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Nothing."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Uhm, I guess you two never had too much of an introduction. Sesshomaru this is Kagome, Kagome this is Sesshomaru." He said between laughs. (A/N This is* Inu/Kag Pairing ^^)  
  
Sesshomaru growled and Kagome just kept on laughing with Inuyasha.  
  
*************************************  
  
Sesshomaru growled to himself. "I'm going to go and pick something up at the store."  
  
"RIN COMING TOO!!"  
  
Kagome watched them leave the house and she looked back at Inuyasha. "Hey, what was wrong at school?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her as if shocked that she remembered.  
  
"I..Nothing, its nothing important."  
  
"Please tell me? I'm really worried about you..."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "No your not."  
  
"Yes I am how would you know?"  
  
"I heard you..." He whispered.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Nothing." He said getting up to leave. Kagome grabbed him.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"You're only here for the project...Aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you?...........I heard you talking..with Kouga.."  
  
Kagome looked at him oddly. "What?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So when did you meet Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Well I met him on the first day of school, I was trying to open my locker and he helped me open it. He's in all my classes."  
  
****  
  
"Wow that sucks." Kouga said.  
  
"I know." Kagome said quietly.  
  
***  
  
"Heh, he's just a freak. He's been like that since we've met." Kouga replied.  
  
**  
  
Kagome looked at him and shrugged. "I dunno. I actually think he's pretty nice. He's cool I guess...But, I'm kind of angry at him right now. He was acting really rude this morning." She said right after Inuyasha left, not knowing he was listening to their conversation and that he thought that she didn't like him at all.  
  
"I think he's really a nice guy." She told him.  
  
"Heh, well that dog-face isn't going to bring anything but trouble. I gotta get to my class. See you!" He said rushing off.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'He must of heard when the beginning..'She thought grimly.  
  
"What did you hear?" She asked.  
  
"..You admitted that you hated being in all of my classes with me."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I was frustrated because you were being rude to me in the morning. Didn't you hear what I said after?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I think he's really a nice guy." She told him.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"No, I didn't stay."  
  
"Oh.." Kagome said looking down.  
  
'Probably called me a freak.' He thought.  
  
"I said I thought you were a really nice guy.."  
  
"...."  
  
'Did she really?' He thought.  
  
"If you want me to leave..." She said heading towards the door.  
  
"No don't. I want you to stay." He whispered grabbing her arm. "Why would you say that I'm nice?"  
  
"Because..it's true." She whispered.  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
Kagome gulped and looked into his eyes. "Y-Yes.."  
  
"What about what you said to Kouga?"  
  
"I was mad Inuyasha..I'm sorry I-"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and leaned into kiss her.  
  
Kagome was shocked, she didn't know what to do or how to act. She just stood there frozen.  
  
'Oh my gosh..He's kissing me.'  
  
'I'm.I'm...kissing Kagome.'  
  
**************  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the house quietly and sighed carrying a sleeping Rin in his arms. She fell asleep in the car and he decided not to wake her. He walked into the living room and froze stiff.  
  
Rin opened her eyes. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! KISSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome screamed. "HOW-HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!?!!?!" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru angrily.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him bug-eyed.  
  
"KISSSYY!!!!!"  
  
"YOU SHOULDN'T SPY ON US!!"  
  
"KISSSYYY!!!"  
  
"Why would I waste my precious time watching my half-breed brother with some human?"  
  
"KISSSSSYYY!!"  
  
"We understand Rin." Sesshomaru said sternly looking at his brother laughing. "How's the human twit?" (Reminder: Inu/Kag pairing..^^ hehe)  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?! SHUT UP SHE ISN'T A TWIT!!!"  
  
"KISSSSSYYY!!!!"  
  
"I suppose garbage like you doesn't deserve anything better but human garbage..." He muttered.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
"KISSSSSYYY!!"  
  
"Disgrace to our family."  
  
"KISSSSSSSYYYY!!"  
  
"SHUT UP SESSHOMARU!!!!"  
  
"KIIIISSSSSSYYYY!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and calmly walked passed his brother.  
  
"KIISSSSSSYY!!!"  
  
"We shall go Rin. Come on."  
  
"KISSSSSYYY!!!"  
  
*************************************  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you do that?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"I'm.....sorry I forced that kiss on you......"  
  
"..I better go.....It's late." She stuttered.  
  
"I....sure...uhm...I'll walk you home, it's late."  
  
"No, that's okay....." She smiled.  
  
"Kagome, it's not safe to go out this late in this area. I don't mind going anyway.."  
  
"If you really want too...sure..."  
  
"Uh...ok...let's go...."  
  
**********************************  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked back in silence.  
  
'Why did he kiss me?' Kagome thought.  
  
'I just know she's mad..I....I'm sorry..Please don't be mad.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Well, we're here. Thanks for walking me...uhm..home....See you...."  
  
'She's mad..'  
  
"You're welcome...Bye."  
  
'He's upset....'  
  
Kagome sighed and walked into her house waving at Inuyasha before closing the door and ran to her bedroom.  
  
********************************  
  
The next morning Inuyasha and Miroku were again the first and only ones in the room.  
  
"HEY INUYASHA!!!" Miroku said happily.  
  
"Hey....Miroku..." Inuyasha said sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I...."  
  
Sango and Kagome came walking smiling.  
  
"Hi Miroku, hi Inuyasha!!" Sango said grinning.  
  
Inuyasha was quiet, his eyes fixed on Kagome.  
  
"HEY SANGO!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Hey...." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Hi Miroku...Hi Inuyasha..." Kagome said quietly.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other oddly.  
  
"HEY KAGOME!"  
  
"Uhm...hi.." Inuyasha replied.  
  
'Now what....' He thought.  
  
'He's here....What do I say....' Kagome thought.  
  
*********************  
  
End Of Chapter 5!!! CH. 6 UP SOON!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
To: Yusuke  
  
Q: Is there any other anime you like?  
  
A: Yup! Other than Inuyasha, I like Yu Yu Hakusho, Ranma ½ , Sailor Moon, and Rurouni Kenshin..I like more I just can't really think of most of them now..^^;;; Well thanks for READING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
To: Sesshomaru lover  
  
Q: Is Naraku gonna be in this fic?  
  
A: Hmm..I don't know. Do you want him to be? Anyone want him to be? Or anyone else, Kikyo? Just tell me if you do and I'll add him or anyone else!! :D That goes for everyone!! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Litwolf89  
  
Q: How come Shippo looks half-human (with the head and arms) and half-fox (tail and legs) while his father in the thunder brothers episode looked like a whole fox? Why do they look different?  
  
A: Well you see some demons look more human than others. That's just the way things are in the comics. Example, Kouga, he's a full wolf demon, and many of his comrades looks like wolves, but he looks more human. The answer is just that some demons tend to look more human then others. And some, like Sesshomaru have a human from and a demon form. Like Sesshomaru's demon form is a huge white dog and his human form is ...well what he looks like now. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
SO PLEASE......  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. School Problems

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Hi!! *71* Reviews!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW.  
  
Before I start with the chapter, I'd like to apologize on why it took so long for me to update.Lots* of things have been happening to me lately..And I wish I could say they were all good things...I tried to update...but.things kept coming up..And well, whenever I did get some time off, I couldn't think of anything to write..I'm SO SORRY, I haven't updated as much...Please forgive me, this summer hasn't exactly been the best for me. At the end of this chapter, there will be answers and comments too..  
  
If you have any time at all, please read my other fics,  
  
1. A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men  
  
2. I Need You to Listen  
  
3. Troubles in the Future  
  
In case any of you are wondering, I will get to updating those too, as soon as I can. Hopefully, as I plan, I want to have all my stories updated by the end of this week. So please, be gentle with me, and please forgive me.  
  
Now, on with the chapter..Please review, I worked my hardest..Please.Once again.I apologize for the wait.  
  
******  
  
Kagome shifted uncomfortably to her side and sat in her desk quietly. "Hi.." She responded, her cheerfulness disappearing.  
  
'Great..Just great..What am I supposed to say..?' She thought.  
  
'Well, that settles it. She's mad. I..I didn't mean too...Actually.I wanted to kiss her .what am I saying.no I didn't.She didn't.errr.this is too confusing.' Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
Sango glanced at Miroku oddly gesturing to Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku was just as confused and the silence was getting to him.  
  
"Ahem," Miroku said out loud clearing his throat, "It's FRIDAY!!!! WHOOOO!! You guys wanna go somewhere after school today?" He said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Sango smiled trying to do the same. "You're right! I'll be fun, Kagome Inuyasha what do you think?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Uh.....I don't know...."  
  
Miroku smirked. "We all have to spend time together anyway..Well...with our spouses." He said receiving an evil glare from Sango. He gulped in fear. "Of course, it would be better if we all went in a group!"  
  
"Yes.." Sango glared. "It would be GREAT to go in a group. What do you say, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome rested her head on her desk and buried them in her arms. "I don't know..I..err.I'll think about it." She mumbled quietly.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, worry, filling her eyes. "Kagome...Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome exhaled deeply and gave Sango a muffled answer of , 'Yes', before burying her head deeper yet into her arms.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the ground, guilt filling his every being. 'Now you've done it you idiot! She's mad! You better not make her cry! You better apologize to her later!' His mind chided him.  
  
'I..I..guess I should apologize..' He thought.  
  
Miroku groaned and fell onto his chair. 'This is gonna take a while.What the heck is going on with these two?'  
  
"Inuyasha...." He groaned, "You didn't by any chance do something to hurt Kagome did you.?" He whispered quietly.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!" He yelled hitting Miroku hard on the head.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Yelled a man, walking through the door. "No violence in school! Stand out in the hall! I need a word with you!" He screamed.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Yes sir."  
  
Miroku looked up. "No sir, its ok----"  
  
It was too late. Inuyasha had already gone outside and the teacher had already closed the door.  
  
***************  
  
"You know the rules! You are not to hit another student in class or outside!" He yelled as Inuyasha stood in the hallway.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
***************  
  
Sango glared at Miroku. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU IDIOT!" She yelled.  
  
"I didn't mean too!! I was just asking if he did anything to Kagome!!" He said hiding his head behind his books.  
  
"ERRRRR!!!!"  
  
Kagome sat sadly. "Do you think...Inuyasha will get punished?"  
  
Sango ceased her yelling and looked to Kagome. "I..I don't know..We all are new in this school..Inuyasha can get a little violent sometimes..But really, he's harmless."  
  
"I..I know.." Kagome sighed. "I hope he doesn't get into any trouble."  
  
"Yea...."  
  
They all kept silent as they heard a loud voice outside yelling some words they could not hear from where they were.  
  
**************  
  
"It's the first week of school. I do not want to suspend you. I'm giving you another chance. Is that understood?!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"As punishment," The teacher said staring at Inuyasha, "You are to stay in class during lunch and recess. I'll think about whether or not you are to stay after school or not. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
**************  
  
Miroku sat in his seat sadly. "I'm sorry Kagome, Sango."  
  
Kagome looked at him and gave him a faint smile. "It wasn't your fault.It wasn't Inuyasha's fault either.It's just that---"  
  
Inuyasha walked in with the teacher right behind him. "Well Inuyasha?!?!?!?" The teacher yelled.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Miroku. "I'm sorry for hitting you on the head." He mumbled.  
  
"Hmph. Now then, since that's over, take your seat Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha sat in his seat and heaved a heavy sigh. 'Today's going bad for me...' He thought.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..I'm sorry I.."  
  
"Feh. Forget about it."  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Just the students came charging through the door.  
  
"Students! Please take out your books!"  
  
**************  
  
"And so, when dividing this number..."  
  
Kagome sat in her seat dazing off yet again. Math class. It was most boring class in her opinion. In fact, she hated the subject, being too complicated and all.  
  
'I wonder if he got punished.' She thought, stealing a glance at Inuyasha who was scribbling some things in this notebook, 'He.....I can't forget the fact he kissed me..'  
  
"Miss Higurashi! What's the answer?" The teacher said abruptly. Kagome jumped.  
  
"Uhm..I..."  
  
"That's a very nice answer Miss Higurashi." The teacher said sarcastically as the other students laughed. Her face flushed as she sat there embarrassed. Everyone was laughing at her. Well, everyone except Inuyasha that is. He sat there glaring at the teacher and everyone else making a racket.  
  
"You're not in elementary anymore, Higurashi." The teacher said sternly, "There is to be no* daydreaming in class. Whatever it is your thinking of will have to wait. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Tonoki." Kagome said extremely embarrassed as the students continued to laugh at her.  
  
The teacher continued to press the subject on her and she sat sadly in her chair. "This isn't preschool. You can daydream about your boyfriend or whatever it is has you so flustered after class. You---"  
  
"Excuse me sir." Inuyasha said politely, giving him his best smile. The teacher, a bit annoyed glared at Inuyasha and cleared his throat. "I'm sure if anyone knows about preschool..Its you..isn't that the class you failed... many times as I recall.. sir?"  
  
The teacher glared at him. "Inuyasha I will let that pass today. Half- breeds such as you are expected to be trouble. Just keep that filthy mouth of yours shut."  
  
Kagome gasped. 'What is he doing? He's not.doing this for me..Is he?'  
  
"Who does he think he is calling out in class..." Whispered a student.  
  
"He's got some nerve..." Said another. "This is high school..."  
  
"What do you expect, he is* a half-breed.." Another mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. Sure those words hit him hard and sure they hurt him, but right now, his only goal was to lead their attention away from Kagome. She was embarrassed enough before. It worked, but at the price, they were now criticizing him now.  
  
Kagome looked at him her eyes telling him to stop. He gave her a half smile and looked away to the teacher.  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists angry and stood up from his desk. "Keep talking...I'll be glad to rip you apart.Along with you other students..It seems you don't value your lives as much..." He said menacingly flexing his claws.  
  
The teacher glared at Inuyasha, he was trying to hide the fact he was scared and cleared his throat. " AHEM..Now class, as for the answer for number ten..."  
  
***************  
  
Math Class was over and everyone ran out of class. Kagome looked around looking for Inuyasha spotting him next to the water fountain.  
  
"Uhm....hi." She whispered standing next to him. "Thanks...for sticking up for me. You really didn't have too."  
  
Inuyasha smiled to himself. 'I'd do anything for you Kagome..' He thought.  
  
"Feh. It was nothing." He said, hiding his feelings, and trying to pretend he didn't like her at all, "I figured that was enough torment in a day. Especially for someone weak, like you!"  
  
'Oh great....Blew it...She's probably gonna yell at me now.Guess she doesn't know how I feel..but..I doubt she feels the same..I kissed her already. She just ignored it..And now, she's probably angrier because of what I said...Me and my stupid pride..' He thought sadly.  
  
Kagome smiled a bit. "Thanks again."  
  
She said smiling at ignoring what he said.  
  
'She's not..mad?' He thought.  
  
"Heh.....Don't mention it. Oh..by the way..I.I'm sorry I..forced.that.uh..Sorry.I..." He kept mumbling.  
  
Kagome looked at him oddly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind.."  
  
***************************  
  
"So, what do you think happened?" Sango asked as her and Miroku headed off to their next class.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I tried asking Inuyasha and he got in trouble for it." He said feeling bad that he got his friend in trouble.  
  
"Heh...Don't worry Miroku, he's not mad. It might look like it. But come on, you know him, he's such a softy." She said. "It's too bad no one ever wants to go anywhere near him...since...He's a half-demon..and all.."  
  
".Kagome's the first one to talk to him besides us..."  
  
"And she is the only one to make him act like that..ever since..what happened back then..." She whispered.  
  
"....Yea....It's too bad he had to go through all that..I thought he would never trust anyone but us...After that incident..." He mumbled.  
  
Sango nodded. "He's been through too much."  
  
**********************  
  
"Hey Kagome, you go on ahead I'm gonna get drink some more water." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and rushed ahead to class.  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned around. "K-Kouga! Hello!" She stuttered.  
  
He smiled. "Hey Kagome, aren't you looking pretty today?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Th-Thank you..."  
  
'Er, what is this guy doing..?' She thought.  
  
Kouga smiled and put his arm around her. Kagome gave him a nervous smile and they walked to class.  
  
"So, get rid of dog-crap yet?" He said quietly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Inuyasha...You know, half-breed...that freak?"  
  
Kagome seethed. 'How dare he...' She thought angrily. She pulled herself out from under his arm and sighed.  
  
"Actually, I think Inuyasha's a nice guy."  
  
*************  
  
"Kouga..Again....." Inuyasha thought from the distance.  
  
"N-Nice..guy?" He stuttered to himself.  
  
************  
  
"DOG-CRAP..NICE???? He's the biggest freak in school believe me. If you hang around him, they'll start spreading rumors about you too."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I..Nothing, its nothing important."  
  
"Please tell me? I'm really worried about you..."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "No your not."  
  
"Yes I am how would you know?"  
  
"I heard you..." He whispered.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Nothing." He said getting up to leave. Kagome grabbed him.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"You're only here for the project...Aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you?...........I heard you talking..with Kouga.."  
  
Kagome looked at him oddly. "What?"  
  
"..You admitted that you hated being in all of my classes with me."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kagome sighed. "I don't care."  
  
Kouga looked at her confused. "Don't worry about it. I won't let them talk about you. Well, me and my friends will stop that. We're getting good reputations in school and we've only been here for about as long as you!" He bragged.  
  
Kagome seethed. "I told you I don't care if people talk about me."  
  
"Nah, I'll still make sure no one does." He said winking at her, not getting what she meant.  
  
"Kouga!!!" Yelled a girl with red hair running from the end of the hall.  
  
"ACK!! ERMM...I gotta get to class, and forget the freak. You'll just be hated by all the people who hate him already. He makes such bad impressions. Well, I'll cya around Kagome!"  
  
Kagome watched him leave and steamed. "Why that..."  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said walking behind her.  
  
She jumped and smiled at him. "Hi Inuyasha!"  
  
"Th-Thank you...For what you said."  
  
"No problem.." She mumbled glaring at the place where Kouga ran off too.  
  
*******************  
  
"LUNCH TIME!" Miroku said happily sitting down. Sango sat down taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"Kagome and Inuyasha should be here...soon..." She said.  
  
"Hey Sango, Hey Miroku!"  
  
"Hello Kagome!" Miroku said flashing a smile. Sango smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Hi Kagome, where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome looked around. "I don't know..After class I didn't see him."  
  
"Hmm....I wonder where he is...." Sango thought out loud.  
  
'The teacher must have punished him..' Miroku thought. He got up from his chair and smiled. "I'm gonna go and get something. I forgot something in my locker." He smiled.  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at him oddly. ".Uhm...Ok..."  
  
"Be back later!"  
  
***********************  
  
Miroku ran down the hall looking inside his homeroom. Sure enough, there was Inuyasha, sitting in his desk as the teacher lectured him.  
  
Miroku sighed and knocked on the door.  
  
The man walked to the door and opened it. "Miroku?"  
  
"Mr. Omori, please let me explain?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku oddly and watched him talk to the teacher.  
  
"Please don't punish Inuyasha sir, It was really all my fault." He said putting his head down.  
  
"Miroku, you have nothing to do with this. He hit you and he is to be punished."  
  
"I was saying some rather inappropriate things to him, I deserved to get hit." He lied. "If you need someone to punish, please let it be me."  
  
'Inappropriate?' Inuyasha thought. 'What the...But he didn't say anything...'  
  
"I don't know what is going on with you two...But I'm willing to let it go this once. If it happens again, neither of you will get of the punishment."  
  
"Thank you." Miroku said.  
  
The teacher smiled and gestured to Inuyasha. "You may go."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and walked out the door with Miroku following him.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Inuyasha."  
  
"I could've stayed in there..I didn't want to go outside.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed not giving him an answer.  
  
"This is all about Kagome isn't it?"  
  
"Will you shut up about Kagome already?"  
  
'For now I will...' He thought to himself.  
  
"Let's get back to lunch, there's only 10 minutes left." He said heading to the lunch room.  
  
***************  
  
"Kagome..What happened?"  
  
Kagome sighed and squirmed in her seat. "Nothing...happened..nothing..uh..of importance..."  
  
"And what, may that be?"  
  
Kagome blushed and tried to look away.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"He..He.."  
  
"He?"  
  
"He....He....We were at his house..His brother and Rin went out..We..We were alone...and..he.he kissed..me."  
  
'So this is why their acting so weird..' Sango thought. 'He really does like her.'  
  
"Well you see-"  
  
"Back!" Miroku said with Inuyasha behind him.  
  
"Hey!" Sango smiled trying to hide what she had just learned.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at her lunch. She didn't eat a single bit of it. She was hungry, but she didn't want to eat.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome, why aren't you eating?"  
  
"Uhm...uh...forget it..I just..you know..not hungry..." She stuttered.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Lunch is almost over. We have P.E. next..You need something to eat."  
  
Kagome shook her head. He was right, but she didn't want to eat. "It's alright."  
  
**************  
  
The girls stood on one side or the field, and the boys stood on the other.  
  
Two women stood up and smiled. "Alright students, today, we are separating the boys from the girls. The girls will play volleyball on this side, the boys go on the court and play some basketball."  
  
***************  
  
Time passed, P.E. was almost over. Inuyasha was scoring tons of points in basketball, Kagome was doing well in volleyball.  
  
Kagome swayed a bit and sat on the grass when she was rotated out. "I feel dizzy.." She said to herself.  
  
"Alright, well done class!"  
  
**************  
  
Sango walked out of school with Kagome and smiled. "So..what do you say? You want to go somewhere today?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm gonna have to take the pervert..." Sango mumbled.  
  
"Heh..I..uhm...Inuyasha..." She stuttered.  
  
Sango smiled. "Hey, Inuyasha is really great. Just..give him a chance. Please don't be mad at him."  
  
************  
  
"HUH?" Miroku said staring at Inuyasha.  
  
"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I TOLD YOU WHAT'S WRONG!!"  
  
"You..You.KISSED HER?!" He said in a matter of shock.  
  
"You got a problem with that?!" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"N-No...Just...a little shocked.." He stuttered, then smiling he said,  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You naughty dog...I never thought you had it in you. I'm rubbing off on you!!! So, what did you do?? Tell me.ALL THE DETAILS!!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "Why I.."  
  
"Oh come on!! It'll be fun!! Tell me Tell me!! You sly puppy."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Ahem.uh..So, you planning on asking her out?" Miroku said winking at Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Heheh.You know you like her!!" Miroku said running out the door.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"AAHHHH!!"  
  
************  
  
Sango smirked. "Well he is a really nice guy.."  
  
"I'm not mad at him..." Kagome smiled. "I was just a little shocked about--- -"  
  
"SANGO HELLLLPPPPP!!!!" Miroku screamed, running behind her for cover.  
  
"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I didn't mean it!! I swear I didn't!! I was just joking!!" He said hiding behind Sango.  
  
Kagome looked around confused. There was Miroku cowering behind Sango looking like he was gonna die and there was Inuyasha looking like he was going to kill something.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's going on?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha ignored Kagome and glared at Miroku. "You're lucky today." He mumbled.  
  
Miroku sighed heavily. "Phew."  
  
Sango glared at him. "NOW WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!"  
  
"Nothing nothing!!!"  
  
Inuyasha shot him an evil glance and Miroku gulped. "U-U-Uh..We were planning on going somewhere? Right? What do you say Inuyasha?" He said still trying to keep his distance from the fuming half-demon.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Uhm...sure..."  
  
"Alright then..I guess I have to go then..." He said menacingly to Miroku.  
  
Sango let out a nervous laugh. "Heheh..eheh..Well let's go find some place to go then!"  
  
****************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6!! ^_^ Finally..I'm so sorry I haven't updated.PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME.Please review!! Ch. 7 UP soon!  
  
Litwolf689  
  
Q: What took you so long to update? ^^;; I was wondering if you could read my Inuyasha story?  
  
A: I'm sorry..I haven't updated in a while..I guess I sort of answered that question in the beginning of the chapter.I'm sorry again.....SORRY SORRY SORRY..I'm sorry to everyone else too, please forgive me. I'll try updating Day in a Tavern soon hopefully by the end of this week.Please be gentle with me.And THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!!  
  
Please, like I said, I worked pretty hard on this chapter.^^;; Please review? For me? Please?  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVEW!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	7. Memories and Fun

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It belongs to the people who own it. Yeah, you know who I'm talking about. Lol :)  
  
95 Reviews! Thank you eevvveerrrryyyyonnneeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!   
  
Please continue to review? Please?   
  
Btw, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I have seriously gotten the hugest writer's block for this story...o.o;;; Any one ever experience this? Well I'm gonna try my best to write ….right now, so …yeah..lol  
  
I'm so sorry. But hey, summer vacation is coming in 20 some days for me! WOOOO!!! More time…I hope! So please read, please continue too.   
  
Questions/Comments will be coming at the end of this chapter as usual okie?   
  
And if any one has any time, please read my other stories,  
  
1. A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men  
  
2. Troubles in the Future  
  
3. I Need You to Listen  
  
4. Life of Fame ((Yu Yu Hakusho))

* * *

Stubborn and angry as he was, Inuyasha turned his back on Miroku and crossed his arms across his chest. Miroku remained standing behind Sango still unsure whether or not he should move. He glanced over at the angry half-demon and started to laugh nervously tightening his grip on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"So….heheh…..where did you want to go?" Miroku asked trying to lighten the mood between him and Inuyasha as he stayed glued behind Sango.   
  
Inuyasha turned his head and shot a glare at Miroku, a glare that was cold enough to make him shiver. Sango laughed a bit and turned her head to face all of them.  
  
"What do you think about the Game Center? I figured after such a tough….and exhausting week a little fun would probably be a good thing to do." She said smiling, "They have go-carts there, arcade games, air hockey, laser tag, paintball and all that other fun stuff!" She said enthusiastically.   
  
Kagome looked at them all unsure. She wasn't exactly the best at playing arcade games and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her new friends. She never really went to an arcade before. The only video game she did play was the games her brother had her play on his Play station back home.   
  
"Uhm….sure." She said, putting a smile on her face. Sango nodded and gestured to Inuyasha and Miroku.   
  
"Sounds good." Miroku said stepping lightly to the left closer to both the girls.  
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
"Feh. Like I have a choice."   
  
"Ok then, it's all set. Let's go find a bus to get a ride on."   
  
"Oh one sec, can I borrow someone's cell phone real quick? I didn't exactly tell my mom or grandpa where we were going and I wanted to let them know before they start to worry." Kagome said, as her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Ok! Uhm…." Sango took her hands and dug in her pockets finding them empty.  
  
Miroku did the same and his pockets were empty as well.   
  
"Here." Inuyasha said, handing her his cell phone.   
  
Kagome's cheeks deepened in color as she shyly took the phone out of the half-demon's hand.   
  
"Do you mind if I give them your number? Just in case they try to contact me?" She asked looking up at Inuyasha. He smirked.   
  
"No I don't mind. My number is (253) 625-8870.  
  
"Alright thank you!"   
  
"Hello Mom? I'm gonna go out with my friends for the day. I'll be back home later. I'm using Inuyasha's cell phone right now, but if you need to contact me, call his cell, at (253) 625-8870. Ok! Bye!" She smiled and handed it back to Inuyasha with as little eye contact as possible.   
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha!"   
  
"Feh."   
  
"Did she say yes?" Sango asked as Kagome continued to stare down at her feet.  
  
"Actually, no one was home….so I just left a message."   
  
"Oh alright! Well let's go to the bus stop." Sango suggested, starting her walk. "It's not very far away. I'd say about two to three minutes."   
  
An eerie silence flowed between the four of them as they headed down to the bus stop. Once they got there, the silence continued.  
  
Miroku sighed. "This is gonna be a boring day if no one talks."   
  
Kagome gave him a big smile and put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, I guess we all better start talking then." She said, with the smile still glued on her face.  
  
'WHAT'S SHE SMILING AT HIM FOR?' Inuyasha thought trying to regain a normal composure, feeling the jealousy well up inside him. Sango noticed this and gulped.   
  
"Kagome! Wow look at those flowers!" She said trying to divert Kagome's attention from Miroku.  
  
"Huh? Oh……Orchids….They are pretty!" She said in a happy voice. While she turned around, Sango glared at Miroku and hit him on the side of his head, with a look in her eyes that could kill.  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow at Sango. "What did you do that for?" He asked, not knowing their plan to get both him and Kagome together.  
  
Sango looked at him surprised. "Oh! It's because he………uhm…..Well you see this whole husband wife thing? I know if he gets his eyes on another girl, he's cheat on me and we're done for." She said, making up the excuse. "Like that girl over there!"   
  
Miroku pouted. "No I wouldn't." He said in a baby voice, while diverting his eyes to a beautiful woman across the street.   
  
"MIROKU!!"   
  
"OH…UHM….yeah…"  
  
Kagome turned around. "Huh?"  
  
"It's nothing, Kagome."   
  
Sango walked up to the post. "Hm, says the next bus should be here in five minutes."   
  
"Alright!"

* * *

"KAGOME!!!" Kagome turned around as did the others.   
  
"Rin! Hello!" She said as Rin ran to her to give her a hug.   
  
"How are you Rin?"   
  
"Rin is good! Is Inu-puppy being good?"  
  
"Keh. I told you not to call me that." Inuyasha said glaring at Rin. "Hey brat, aren't you supposed to be babysat by my brother?"   
  
"Fluffy is over there!" She said pointing behind her. Sesshomaru came walking glaring at Inuyasha and the rest of them.   
  
"Hey Sesshomaru!" Sango said, Miroku smiled and did the same thing, as did Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eye and didn't answer.  
  
"Rin. Let's go."   
  
"Can Rin show Kagome the dollie Fluffy bought for her?"  
  
Sesshomaru groaned. He knew if he said no she would throw a fit. He nodded.   
  
"But after that, we're going."  
  
"YAY! THANK YOU FLUFFY!" She said as she hugged him again. Since she was so small compared to him, she could only hug his leg since she couldn't reach any other place.  
  
"Look Inu-puppy! Look Kagome!" She said, running to them as she pulled out a little doll. "Dollie pretty!"  
  
"Wow she's go pretty!" Kagome said smiling. "I used to have a doll that looked just like her  
  
"Really???"  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled. She leaning down to hug the little girl. Rin looked up at Inuyasha with big baby eyes. Inuyasha's eyes softened.   
  
"What it is brat..?" He said softly.  
  
"Inu-puppy like dollie too?"  
  
He sighed, giving in. "Yes I like the dollie too." Rin gave him a big happy smile. Inuyasha couldn't help but give her a little smile as well.   
  
"Rin, we have to get going.  
  
"Ok!" She said running towards Sesshomaru hugging him fiercely. Sesshomaru sighed. 'Humans….' He thought with annoyance. He turned to Inuyasha and threw a key at him while Inuyasha caught it.  
  
"I'm guessing you'll either be home tomorrow, or be home really late. So there's the key to the house in case me and Rin are sleeping by then." He said emotionless.  
  
Inuyasha put the key in his pocket and nodded as both Rin and Sesshomaru went on their way home.

* * *

"THE BUS IS HERE!" Miroku said as they all walked in.   
  
They all paid their fee and walked inside looking for some free seats. Sango immediately found two seats on the left side of the bus, close to the front. The other two empty ones she found were farther in the back. She smiled and turned to Miroku. "Sit with me in the back other there. There aren't any other seats so Inuyasha and Kagome will have to sit together up here."   
  
Miroku nodded and followed her to the back of the bus. Kagome headed further into the bus and found the two empty seats. She looked around and sat by the window. Inuyasha came following behind her. He looked around for any other seats but the bus was full.  
  
Just then the driver stepped on the gas and the bus immediately went forward with incredible speed. "GAH!" Inuyasha said falling forward right on Kagome's lap.   
  
'Damn it.' He thought trying to get up. He looked up at her blushing face as a blush crept up his as well.   
  
"Why don't you sit here?" Kagome said smiling at him tugging his sleeve down a bit softly to get him to sit. "It's better then standing, you might fall again."   
  
Inuyasha nodded and reluctantly took the seat next to her.  
  
'Well I should talk to him. He did stick up for me in class and its not like he did anything to harm me.' Kagome thought scooting a little closer to the hanyou.   
  
"So you like arcades?"   
  
Inuyasha looked at her oddly, surprised that she was talking to him. "Yeah."   
  
"You must be really good at the games there."   
  
He looked at her. "Have you ever been to an arcade?"   
  
Kagome looked down at her feet and blushed wildly. "N-No….I'm not really an outdoor type person…"   
  
Inuyasha smirked. "It's really easy once to get the hang of it. I'll show you some fun games you can play."   
  
"Really?"   
  
Inuyasha nodded. She smiled and leaned over to hug him. "Thank you!"   
  
Inuyasha blushed as his eyes widened. 'She's…..hugging me?'   
  
"Y-Y-Y-Y-our….W-W-W-elcome…." He stuttered. She looked up at him.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Y-Yeah.." He whispered.  
  
"I'm bored. What do you think their doing up there?" Miroku said, fidgeting in his seat. Sango looked at him.  
  
"I don't know. We both saw him fall when the bus started but that's all we know." She said looking at him, "I think we're getting somewhere though." She said smiling.   
  
Miroku nodded and smiled back at her and moved his hand towards her while she was looking out the window.  
  
"Here's our stop."   
  
'Gah!' He thought pulling his hand away looking the other way trying to be innocent.  
  
"Miroku, come on get up, its our stop."   
  
He got up and walked down the aisle.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome this is our stop." He said pulling them out of their conversation. They both nodded and headed to the front of the bus to get off.   
  
"It's about five blocks from here. We can just walk that. Is that okay you guys?" Sango said.   
  
Everyone nodded as she and Kagome started walking in the direction of the arcade.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku trailed a bit far behind them in silence.  
  
"So Kagome, was the bus right ok?"   
  
Kagome blushed. "Yup!"   
  
Sango smiled and decided to let off the subject for a bit. She turned around to see if Inuyasha heard her with his keen sense of hearing.  
  
'He didn't hear me. Looks like he's got something else on his mind.' She thought, turning back to Kagome.   
  
"So how do you like Tsukuda High? Was it your first choice high-school?"  
  
"….You could say that I guess." Kagome smiled. "And I do like it, I suppose, its really different from middle school and elementary though."   
  
Sango nodded. "To tell you the truth, I'm surprised Inuyasha Miroku and I got into the same high-school, considering the three of us have been together since pre-school.   
  
"Wow…..Well its really nice to have some friends while coming into high-school. It's really hard coming and having no one to talk too."  
  
"That's true, but don't you have friends that come to Tsukuda high too?"   
  
"Well…..Yes, I do. There's Eri, Ayumi and Yuka."  
  
"So you have do have friends that come to Tsukada High?" Sango smiled. "I haven't seen them around much."   
  
"…We don't exactly hang out that much anymore…I guess it's because we never really spent any time together in the summer. I don't know about them, but I know I didn't….because I was busy. Plus there's the fact we weren't so close in 8th grade."   
  
Sango nodded and understood.

* * *

Miroku looked over at both the women and sighed. "Hey Inuyasha."   
  
"What."   
  
"Can you hear what their saying?"   
  
Inuyasha raised a brow. "I don't listen in on people's conversations you know that."   
  
Miroku chuckled a bit. "Yeah yeah, I was just a little curious."   
  
"Feh."   
  
"So how was the bus ride?"   
  
Inuyasha was silent and stopped walking for a bit.  
  
Miroku smiled. "……Was it good?"   
  
Inuyasha glared at him. "Leave out of it."   
  
"Aw, come on! You can't tell your buddy what happened?" He said pouting. Inuyasha smirked and let out a small smile.  
  
"I'm guessing that means you two did have some fun." Miroku said adding a little 'spice' to the word fun.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha said rudely, trying to keep off the subject.   
  
"You guys, there's the arcade! Come on!" Sango said gesturing them to catch up with her and Kagome.  
  
Once they caught up, Kagome was shocked. "I didn't know it was this big……It must be about five floors."   
  
"Wait until you see the inside." Sango smiled. They headed towards the sliding doors, and just as Sango said, Kagome was shocked.

* * *

Games were everywhere.  
  
"Do you need any money for tokens and a card Kagome?" Sango asked.   
  
"No its alright! Thank you!"   
  
"Do you two need money?" Sango said, gesturing towards Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Here, I'll go get the tokens and cards for us." Miroku said. They all handed him their money as he rushed off to the counter.   
  
Kagome looked around nervously, shifting her feet left to right. Inuyasha looked at her oddly.   
  
"Hey."   
  
Kagome looked up to him. "Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing. I'm just not the best person at games…..Remember what I told you in the bus?"   
  
He looked at her oddly and smirked. "Heh. I told you you'll be fine."  
  
"Here you guys!" Miroku said coming back, dividing the tokens equally and giving each of them a card.   
  
"Thank you!"   
  
"Yup!"   
  
"Where should we go first?" Sango asked.   
  
Miroku shrugged. "I guess a couple games down here should be fine. Then later we can go outside and go-cart or something."   
  
"Alright!"   
  
"Kagome, you wanna go play that game over there with me?" Sango asked, gesturing to a mortal combat game.   
  
"Sure!"

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha were then left standing alone in silence.   
  
"So…."  
  
"I'll play against you in DDR." Miroku said slyly.   
  
"Heh, your on."

* * *

"I didn't know that could be so much fun!" Kagome said enthusiastically as her and Sango looked around for something fun to play.  
  
Suddenly they heard music to their left, 'Only you, can make me feel so true!! I'll never ever be so blue, as long as I have you!'  
  
"What are they doing…?" Kagome said tilting her head to the left watching them dance. She smiled and started to laugh.  
  
'Only you, can make me feel so true! Whatever ever I can do its because of you!'   
  
(A/N those are parts of the song of the music they hear lol, I thought it was cute to have Miroku and Inuyasha dance to it )  
  
They both turned their head to the direction of music and saw Miroku and Inuyasha stepping left, right, right, left.   
  
"I'll beat you in this song! I bet I'll get it cleared!" Miroku yelled stepping to the right.   
  
"Keh! Whatever you say!"   
  
Kagome looked at them shocked. "Eh….?"   
  
Sango smiled trying to suppress her laughter. "Don't mind them. Let's go try and win prizes over there. All you have to do is shoot the targets."

* * *

"I've never shot a 'gun' in my life." Kagome smiled, knowing that she wouldn't hit a target, let alone a moving target.  
  
"I've never shot a gun in my life either, all it takes is good aim." Sango shut an eye and picked up the 'gun', aiming towards a target and pulled the trigger.   
  
BAM  
  
Miss  
  
BAM  
  
Miss  
  
BAM  
  
Miss  
  
Kagome looked at Sango shocked. "You hit three! Good job!"   
  
"I need to work on my aim." She said, smiling at Kagome as the man at the counter handed her a tiny plushy.  
  
Kagome slowly took up the 'gun', and to her surprise, it was heavier than she through it would be. She held it up and pulled the trigger.  
  
……………  
  
Miss   
  
Sango cheered her on while she leaned up for her second shot.  
  
Miss   
  
Inuyasha and Miroku came up behind them. "Hey girls."   
  
"Hey!" They both said turning around.  
  
"Trying to win prizes?"   
  
"Yeah, trying." Kagome said laughing at herself, as she aimed, shot and missed again.   
  
Inuyasha shook his head and walked towards her. "Pathetic. Here." He said, pulling his hand out.   
  
Kagome handed him the 'gun' and Inuyasha took it up and aimed.  
  
BAM  
  
BAM  
  
BAM  
  
BAM  
  
BAM  
  
BAM  
  
Sango and Kagome gaped at Inuyasha as the man handed him a giant plushy about the size of his arm.   
  
"Here." He said, handing it to Kagome.  
  
"Thank you!!" She said blushing. "It's so cute!" She started to hug it as Inuyasha smiled.  
  
'Show off.' Miroku thought not wanting Inuyasha to beat him.  
  
Miroku took the next gun and smiled.   
  
BAM  
  
BAM  
  
BAM  
  
BAM  
  
BAM  
  
BAM  
  
Another giant plushy was won, this time by Miroku. The girls were both shocked----again. He turned around and handed it to Sango.   
  
She smiled. "Thanks."   
  
Miroku nodded and raised an eye, moving his hand over to her back side.   
  
"Miroku…………" She said threateningly. Miroku sighed.   
  
"Just kidding…Ahem….Now that we're all done playing in here, why don't we go go-cart? It's getting late."   
  
They all nodded and agreed. Kagome wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but she went with them anyway.

* * *

"So, are we going in separately or with partners?"  
  
"They are two seaters, I guess we can go partners. If that's ok with the rest of you." Sango said.   
  
They all nodded showing they were fine with it.   
  
"Ok, Miroku, I'll be your partner if that's ok?" Sango said, making sure that Inuyasha and Kagome were partners.   
  
"Alright."   
  
"So you're my partner then Kagome." Inuyasha said softly. "Do you wanna drive?"   
  
"That's ok…" She said smiling. "Be my guest."   
  
"Miroku, you driving?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Keh. I bet 20 bucks that I'll beat you."   
  
"Your on."   
  
"Ok please hand me your cards!"   
  
They all walked towards the man and handed him the card as he scanned them and returned it back to them. "Here you go." The road for go-carting was long with lots of turns and other things on it.   
  
"Hey Sango over here." Miroku said gesturing for her to sit in the car. She followed what he was saying and headed into the passenger seat as did Kagome with Inuyasha.   
  
Ready……  
  
Set……  
  
"Kagome?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Hold on."   
  
"Wha…..?"  
  
………GO!  
  
Right then, Inuyasha stepped on the wheel as hard as he could and they 'flew' up in incredible speed.  
  
"AAAGGHHH!!!" Kagome yelled tightening her grip on the sides.   
  
"Hold tight. We're not gonna go any slower." He warned.   
  
"Come on Inuyasha, that the fastest you can go?!" Miroku said loudly coming up beside him.   
  
"Keh! I'm just getting started!" He said pushing on the pedal harder speeding further in front of him.  
  
"Kagome, you holding on tight?"   
  
She was closing her eyes but she heard him and nodded.   
  
"Ok, this is gonna feel a bit scary for you." He said picking up the speed. Kagome then opened her eyes.   
  
'We're turning.' She thought with fear.   
  
Inuyasha turned the wheel as the car swerved to the left making a screeching noise, making it feel like the car was going to tip over, with them on it.   
  
(A/N It is scary turning..O.O;; I speak from experience, lol but you get used to it after a while.)  
  
"AGGHHH!! INUYASHAAAAA!!" She screamed as he straightened the car for the straight path ahead.   
  
"MIIIIRROOOKUUUUU SLLOOOOWWW DOOOWWWNNN!!" Sango yelled as they swerved at the turn a few moments after.   
  
Minutes later Miroku was right beside them.   
  
"You ready for this Inuyasha?" Miroku yelled pointing at the path ahead. It was a zig zag type of road going left, right, and vice versa.   
  
"You bet I am!"   
  
"MIIIRRR-ROO—KKUUUU!!!  
  
"Readyy…..and…."   
  
"AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Twenty bucks Miroku."   
  
Miroku sighed and handed Inuyasha a twenty dollar bill. "Oh well. I guess this is your payback for that time I beat you the last time you were here."   
  
Sango and Kagome were breathing heavily, as their bodies shook a bit.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Miroku smiled.   
  
"You ok?" Inuyasha said smirking at them both adding a little arrogance and a mix of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Guess we should've warned you." Miroku said joining in, laughing.  
  
Sango glared at them both.   
  
"Eheheheheh………"  
  
"Jerks." She said stomping away from them, as Kagome followed.   
  
"HEY COME ON, WAIT! IT WAS JUST A LITTLE BET!"

* * *

"Wow! What a day!" Sango said smiling brightly.   
  
"Yup!" Kagome said sipping her milkshake.  
  
"Mppphhhmmphhh..…."   
  
Miroku and Inuyasha bought them both snacks and some prizes with the tickets they won as apology for their 'bet' and as a result they were now broke..   
  
Flashback  
  
"Aw, come on Sango!" Miroku said following her.   
  
"………."  
  
"Inuyasha and I will buy you and Kagome anything!! Just…..forgive us already!"  
  
"What!!! Who said I would buy anything?!" Inuyasha countered.  
  
"We will, we will!!!" Miroku said rushing after Sango.  
  
She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
End Flashback   
  
The four of them sat at the tables while the girls enjoyed their food and prizes. Miroku sighed as Inuyasha sat down pouting.  
  
"Idiot." Inuyasha mumbled digging his head into his arms.   
  
Miroku sighed and slumped down in his chair.  
  
"AWWWW COME ON BE HAPPY GUYS!" Sango said brightly. "After all, it was just a little apology for your bet!"   
  
"….AAgggghhhhh…."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah……Let's get going. It's getting dark." Inuyasha said getting up.   
  
They all nodded and headed to the doors. When they got outside, they were surprised at how late it already was.   
  
"What time is it?"   
  
"It's almost 10."   
  
"Wow, time flies." Kagome smiled. "Uhm….will the bus still come by this late?"   
  
Sango shrugged. "I have no idea…."

* * *

As they were walking Kagome felt a little drop of water fall on her face.   
  
"Huh..?" She looked up at the sky. Black clouds were running in, soon resulting a downpour of rain.  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha said as they all shielded their heads. Suddenly the whole place light up and a loud clash of thunder followed.   
  
"This isn't good…" Kagome said as they ran down the street.  
  
"My place is closest from here. What do you guys say we just head over there?" Sango said rushing to her left. Without hesitation, they followed her.   
  
"Here we are…Make yourselves at home. I think my parents probably are working late tonight."   
  
Kagome pulled off her coat and dried her now dripping hair. She hung it up on hook next to the door as Inuyasha sat on the sofa along with Miroku.   
  
"Sis, is that you?" said a little boy running down the stairs.  
  
"Yes its me, Kohaku."   
  
"Oh alright!" He said, coming down into the living room.  
  
"Hey kid, long time no see." Inuyasha said waving at him.   
  
"Wow! Yeah! It's been what……………three years?"   
  
"Yep. I see you've grown a lot taller from the little guy you were before."   
  
"Thanks!" He said, "I'm gonna go back in my room now, okay guys?"   
  
"Oh wait, Kohaku." Sango said motioning him to come to her.   
  
"This is a new friend of mine, Kagome."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" He said smiling at her.   
  
"Kagome this is Kohaku, my little brother."   
  
"Nice to meet you too." She smiled.   
  
"Alright," Sango said softly, "Go on back into your room and play those games of yours."   
  
"Alright!"   
  
Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. "Hey Kagome, message for you."   
  
"What does it say?"   
  
"It says, 'Kagome, please stay at your friends house today, the news said the storm is going to be bad and that there's a chance the electricity may go out, let alone there will be lots of thunder and lightning. Stay there as long as you need. Love, Mom. PS. Thank you Inuyasha for letting my daughter use your cell phone!' " He said, reading exactly what it said.   
  
"You can stay here with me today!" Sango said smiling. "What about you two?"   
  
Miroku nodded, "I can, but I'll have to call up my folks. Can I use your phone?"   
  
"Go ahead!"   
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
"..Sure."  
  
"………Aren't you gonna call?"   
  
"Why should I? Rin and Sesshomaru are probably fast asleep and Sesshomaru could care less if I was gone or not, you know that."   
  
Sango nodded. "Alright, well, I'm gonna go up into my room to change into my pajamas. Kagome, you wanna come with me? I can give you some clothes to borrow, since yours are dripping wet right now."   
  
"Alright!"   
  
"Ok, Inuyasha, if you and Miroku need any clothes, just ask, you guys can borrow my dad's clothes, he wouldn't mind at all."   
  
"Feh."   
  
Sango smiled. "Come on Kagome, my room's right upstairs."

* * *

"I'm back! Hey….Where'd the girls go?"   
  
"They went upstairs."  
  
"What are they doing up there?"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eye. "…..What do you think their doing up there?"  
  
Miroku laughed.   
  
"Their just changing into pajamas."   
  
"I better go check on them then." Miroku said heading up the stairs when Inuyasha pulled him back.   
  
"Oh no you don't."   
  
"Aw come on, learn to have a little fun."   
  
"No."   
  
"COME ON!! It's really a wonderful sight to—"   
  
"Do you remember the last time you did?"   
  
"The last time you went with me was when we were eight! I learned from my mistakes! I'm sneakier!"   
  
"Feh."   
  
Flashback  
  
"Come on Inuyasha……You don't have to do anything, just come with me." Said a little eight year old Miroku pulling on his sleeve.   
  
"No!! You pervert! Come back here!" Little Inuyasha yelled rushing after his friend trying to get him back so he wouldn't get in trouble.   
  
"Come on!"   
  
"Ok….There's the bathroom, she said she was gonna take a bath…"   
  
Little Inuyasha groaned pulling Miroku back. "I don't wanna do this, come on, lets go back down before you get in trouble!."   
  
"Come on we—"   
  
"MIROKU?!?!? INUYASHA?!?!?" Said a fuming Sango with a towel around her.  
  
"S-Sango?" Little Inuyasha said stuttering. "It wasn't my fault!"   
  
"Why Hello Sango! Aren't you looking lovely to—"   
  
SMACK!!!!!!  
  
SMACK!!!!!!  
  
"YOU PERVERTS!!!!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Inuyasha pulled Miroku back to the chair. "Stay there, perv."   
  
"COME ON INUYASHA!"   
  
"NO!"   
  
"We're back!" Kagome said happily with pink pajamas on.   
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said trying not to look at her.   
  
'Damn…..' He thought.   
  
"Aw, now look what you did, we missed the fun." Miroku said, pouting from the sofa.  
  
Sango glared at him and he gulped. "Ehehehe….."

* * *

Inuyasha got up and took off his outer shirt and left his undershirt on because the outer shirt he had on was wet.   
  
"You sure you guys don't need any other clothes?"   
  
"Nah. We're fine."  
  
"Well come on then, let's go up to my room."   
  
"Wow, your rooms got a lot girlier since the last time I was here." Inuyasha said dryly.   
  
Sango laughed a bit. "What do you expect?"   
  
He shrugged and took a seat on the floor.  
  
"Oh, what's this!" Kagome said, picking up an album on the floor.   
  
"Oh, that's our photo album of when we were all still in pre-school."   
  
"May I see?"   
  
"Of course!"   
  
They all sat on the floor as Kagome opened the book.   
  
The first picture was one of Sango playing tag with some other kids.   
  
"Awwww….You're so adorable." She said smiling, turning the page.   
  
The next page was a picture of Inuyasha pouting on the side of classroom, in a desk that read 'time out'. Kagome laughed a bit and smiled.   
  
"INUYASHA YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She said squealing, hugging the album.   
  
'He's even cuter now.' She thought blushing.  
  
(A/N HE WAS SO CUTE WHEN HE WAS LITTLE!! NYAHH!!! huggles little Inuyasha)   
  
Inuyasha turned around with red crawling on his face. "Heh."   
  
"How old were you guys in here?"   
  
"We were all about four years old."   
  
"CUTE!!" Kagome said, turning the page.   
  
The next page was a picture of Miroku with a bunch of girls around him.  
  
"Awwww….You're cute tooo…..What are you doing with all these girls?"   
  
"Well…." Sango said, "He would tell them all he could read their future by looking at their palms……so that all the girls would crowd around him."   
  
Kagome laughed.   
  
"Pretty smart, eh?" Miroku said with a big smile.   
  
The next page was of Sango slapping Miroku.   
  
"Wow." Kagome said laughing. "Who took this picture?"   
  
"I did." Inuyasha said, "I thought it was pretty funny."   
  
"That was my first slap." Miroku added, winking at Sango.  
  
The next page was a picture of Inuyasha chasing after Miroku.  
  
"There," Sango pointed, "We were all playing duck duck goose in class, that's why we're all sitting in a circle."  
  
"Why do you look so angry Inuyasha?"   
  
"…We were all eating some pudding while playing duck duck goose, and Miroku was flirting with a girl. The girl got mad, because he 'laid a move on her' and was about to slap him, but he ran and she ended up slapping my pudding, and it fell all over my clothes, so I chased him around the circle." He said, pointing at the pudding on his pants and shirt.  
  
"Awwwww…." Kagome said laughing. "You were all so cute!"   
  
The next page had a picture of Sango and another little boy, with an angry little Miroku putting the bunny ears behind him.   
  
"Awwww, that's so cute." Kagome said, as Sango blushed.  
  
"Did you like that little boy?"   
  
"No, it was the last day of school and I wanted a picture of everyone."   
  
"Miroku got a little jealous huh?" Kagome said in a joking tone. Miroku looked down at the ground trying not to blue.  
  
The picture next to that, had Miroku pointing at the boy Sango was with.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"After the first picture, he starting pointing at the boy and starting yelling 'YOU HAVE COOTIES!! COOTIES COOTIES!!' And grabbed me away from him. Though I have no idea why Miroku did, probably because he wanted all the girls to himself." She said smiling.   
  
Miroku pouted. 'No, it was because I didn't want that stupid kid to be anywhere around you.' He thought. 'Oh well, I'll get her to understand soon.'  
  
The next picture was a picture of Inuyasha, with a disgusted look on his face, jumping high in the air, with a little Miroku shocked and disgusted as well right next to him, sitting on the ground. Beside Inuyasha, there was Sango walking away.  
  
"Ok…You guys have to explain this one to me."   
  
Sango burst out laughing as Inuyasha and Miroku sat down pouting.   
  
"It was so funny!!" Sango said laughing so hard tears were forming from her eyes.  
  
"You see we were all sitting behind the bush, and I was next to Miroku and Inuyasha was on the other side. We were all looking at the new playground our school had made, when Miroku decided to 'grope' me." She said, making trying to suppress her laughter.   
  
"Well, I didn't know he was going too 'grope', and I got up to walk to the playground. Miroku wasn't looking where his hand was 'going' and he ended up groping Inuyasha instead!!!" She said between a fit of laugher as Kagome joined her.   
  
"THAT'S SO FUNNY!!!!!!!!" Kagome said as her and Sango were now literally rolling around on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "You stupid ass."   
  
"How was I supposed to know it was you?!"   
  
"YOU COULD'VE LOOKED WHERE YOU WERE GROPING! THAT WAS A HORRIBLE EXPERIENCE!!!"   
  
"I HAD A HORRIBLE TIME DOING IT!!! THAT'S WHY I LOOK WHERE I'M GROPING NOW!!"  
  
Sango and Kagome laughed even harder at their argument making them stop, to stare at them both.   
  
"Come on, it was a long time ago." Sango said laughing putting her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He said pouting, glaring at Miroku.  
  
Kagome laughed and turned to the next page.  
  
It was a picture of Inuyasha a little girl with long black hair.   
  
The room grew quiet as Kagome turned her head to the left.   
  
"Who's this?"   
  
"…..Uhm…..That's a girl that used to be in our classes. Her name was Kikyo." Sango said quietly. Inuyasha didn't even bother to look at the picture.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat.   
  
"SO! What's the next page???"   
  
'…Why are they so quiet about this Kikyo person? What'd she do..?' Kagome thought.   
  
"Hello? Kagome?" Sango said, waving her hand in front of Kagome's face.  
  
"OH!" Kagome said smiling, turning to the last and final page.  
  
There were two pictures. The first of Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango in a group hug, and the second of the three of them holding hand. Inuyasha's ears were down and he was trying not to smile in the picture.  
  
Kagome smiled. "You were so cute Inuyasha…" She said, not knowing she said it outloud. Sango and Miroku smiled, knowing that their plan was getting somewhere.  
  
"Everything about you was so cute." She said, running her hand across the picture. "Not that your not that cute now."   
  
She stopped and her eyes widened. '…I just told him I thought he was cute.' She thought shocked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and blushed. "Uh……Thanks…."   
  
"Eheheh……." Kagome said uncomfortably. "So what now?"

* * *

AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 7!! Chapter 8 up soon! AND THIS TIME, I actually have an idea of what to write. J I'll write down my ideas so I don't end up with a writers block as long as I did before. I'm so sorry for the wait….!!!  
  
High school's a lot more harder than I thought! Lol..  
  
To: Alx 91  
  
Q: Have you forgetting about Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men?  
  
A: I'm sorry I haven't updating. Like I've said, I've been extremely busy. Summer vacation will come soon, and I'm hoping I will have more time to update. After all, there's nothing to do for me this summer then this. I wont be going anywhere like I had to last summer. I did update A day in a tavern and two drunk men a while ago, chapter 28 is now up. Again, sorry for such a late update. I hope you understand. Please continue to read and review, and feel free to ask anything else J   
  
That was the only question I received, so now I have a little message to my readers.   
  
I know I've said I will update, but things keep coming up. I'm really sorry. I will hopefully be updating more, I'm planning too, because I'm actually learning to organize my time, to balance this all out. So please don't leave. Please don't stop reviewing or reading. I apologize for such a long wait. I've made this chapter a good 34 pages, which took a long time to do, as an apology for the wait. Thank you all who have stuck by me, and please, EVERYONE, PLEASE continue to read and review!!!!!!   
  
Love you all!!   
  
And remember,   
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Thank you all again. Chapter 8 will be up soon. The wait will not be as long as before. 


End file.
